Candor or Dauntless?
by JimmyTheJacket
Summary: The Divergent gang gathers at Uri's place for Candor or Dauntless. Includes almost ALL the characters (eventually) and two OCs from my other fanfiction, Cognition. There is no war, no butterknife incident, no suicide or any other death, no official Fourtris, Chrill or Urlene (all become official eventually). Watch out for randomness :)
1. Chapter 1

Uriah decided to invite only his dearest and bestest friends for an exclusive game of truth or dare.

At precisely half past seven, the doorbell rang.

"Hullo!"

"Why isn't it the girl who beat me in initiation? Come in, Tris!"

The small blonde girl sits on a black plastic chair placed right in front of the closet. "That's my spot from now on!"

"Fine with me! Though I have to warn you, Zeke likes to sit there too!"

"Did he rank first?"

Uriah shakes his head.

"I thought so!" she says with a wide smile. She seems to be in a non-Abnegationy mood today. _She ain't no pansycake, _Uriah concludes.

"Open the door, Uri!" somebody shouts and kicks the front door.

Uriah opens it and lets Lynn, Marlene and Grace in. It was the first one that shouted and probably also the one who kicked. But it could have been Grace too. Sheesh! Anger issues…

"Oh hi, Tris!" they greet her and Uriah suddenly feels outnumbered.

"Zeke, come here!" he calls his brother for help.

"Yes?"

"Um… Where is… SHAUNA! Where is Shauna?" Uriah seems very glad to have thought of such a convenient question to ask in this difficult situation.

Zeke goes back to his room. He returns with Shauna. She waves.

"She was here the whole time?!" Uriah questions.

"Yes, yes she was."

"So, who are we still waiting for?" Marlene asks.

"Al, Will, Christina and Four,"

"FOUR? Four's coming too?" Tris' jaw drops.

"Yeah. Problem?" Uriah asks.

"No. I just wondered- why?"

"He and I are very good friends. Didn't you know?" Zeke explains. Tris shakes her head.

The doorbell rings.

"Hi." It's Four! He's wearing a black T, black jeans, black sneakers with a touch of red and a serious look on his face. And a watch, too!

"Hi Four? Why so grumpy? This is a party, put on a smile!"

"God, Uriah! It's like you don't even know him! Our Four is not very fond of smiling, aren't you?" Zeke says, patting Four on the shoulder. Four then sits next to Tris, which intrigues the crowd. They are soon distracted by a knock on the door.

Al, Will and Christina join them.

"Alright party people! Sit down, please!" Uriah announces.

Zeke is glaring at Tris who is still sitting in his spot.

"We have gathered today to participate in a really fun game called… TRUTH OR DARE!"

"What?" Christina asks. Everybody else is just as puzzled.

"Candor or Dauntless,"

"Ohhh…" the crowd says.

Uriah sits down on the floor, next to Marlene. She moves further away. Did he do something wrong?

"Um… Who wants to go first?"

"Me!"

"Zeke, you always go first!"

"Let Four go first!"

"No!" Four objects and repositions himself on the floor.

"Yes! I insist, I insist!" Zeke says dramatically.

"Okay! Um, Zeke-"

"NO! Then it'll be like Zeke goes first again!" Lynn says.

"Fine. Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"WAIT!" Tris says.

"What?" Uriah is getting tired of the stalling.

"I'm not very familiar with this game,"

"YOU DON'T KN-"

"Just shut up! The thing is, I've never played it and I think I know how it works but I'm not sure. So, Candor is answering a personal question and Dauntless is doing some sort of a challenge. But do you have to do it? Can you skip a challenge or a question?"

"No. You have to do it. There IS NO WAY-"

"There is a way, Uri! Basically, if you don't wanna do it, take off a piece of clothing. But not like shoes or socks or accessories! And, by the way, you really have to answer the questions honestly," Marlene explains.

"Okay."

"Can we proceed?" Uriah asks, desperate.

"Yes."

"Okay, Shauna. Let's hear it!"

"Candor,"

Sounds of disapproval fill the room.

"Sorry! I'm a little tired!"

"Whatever. Um… um… If Zeke proposed to you now, would you say yes?"

"No."

Zeke stares at her.

"What? I don't wanna get married while I'm still 18!"

"Zeke! Cancel the sing-a-gram! Cancel it! Before you get publicly humiliated!" Uriah laughs.

"You actually wanted to propose?"

"No, Uriah is just messing around,"

"That's not what you told the wedding planner today!" Uriah teases.

"Shut up!" Zeke throws a pillow from the couch at him.

"Okay, my turn now!" Shauna says. She scans the room with her eyes quickly. "Lynn, dear sister!"

"Dauntless!"

"Ok… you have to go to the Pit and kiss the first person you see!" she laughs.

"Ok…" Lynn says slowly getting up.

"But wait! Someone has to go with you to make sure you did it."

"And also video record!" Marlene laughs.

"I'll go" Shauna volunteers. "I did give her the dare!"

"Wait! Have my video camera!" Zeke says browsing a miscellaneous drawer for a camera. He pulls out a camera and a box of cookies. "And also have a cookie."

Shauna and Lynn head to the Pit, sharing the cookie. Lynn walks into the Pit and Shauna stands behind a wall with the camera. Before Lynn stands Max. Lynn turns around to see Shauna giggling with the camera. But she kisses Max anyways, and the second later they both run away, Shauna almost falling of laughter.

"Did you get it, did you get it?" Uri asks.

"Who did she have to kiss?" Tris asks smiling.

"She had to… She had to…" Shauna collapses on the floor, clapping her hands together in silence like a retarded seal. Zeke takes the camera from her hand and everybody - well, everybody but embarrassed Lynn- gathers around him. Soon they all laugh, some in silence like Shauna. Four is the only one who stays serious. Even Tris giggles.

"Ok, ok… now that we're pretty much done laughing- except Shauna, Shauna, please get up and stop acting like a 5 year old who just saw an animated starfish fart- we can continue with our game."

"Ok…" Lynn looks around the room.

"Yo, Tris! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, man!"

"Hmmm… Kiss the person you like the least- on the mouth- from this room,"

"The person I like the least? But I love all of you guys!"

"Then who do you LOVE the least?"

Tris stands up and looks around. She bites her lip and smiles. "God, I don't know…"

She takes off her shirt and sits down.

"Really, Tris. Really?" Lynn asks

Tris shrugs and and hugs her arms since she is now cold in a thin, black, sleeveless shirt. "Um… Four! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Go to highest mountain and bring back head of… THE MULTI BEAR!"

Everybody stares at her in silence.

"Kidding! Go to the Pit and bring somebody here to join us-"

Four gets up. "No problemo!"

"BUT! You only have 5 minutes and you have to do everything in complete silence. No explanation!"

"I'll witness!" Zeke jumps up.

They walk around the Pit in silence, Zeke smiling goofily.

"Um… I don't know anyone here…" Four whispers.

"3 minutes, bro! Better grab someone and get outta here!"

Four sighs and looks around one more time.

"Hey! There's someone we know!" Zeke points to one of the people.

"NO! No, Zeke! Just… no."

"2 minutes!"

"Fine, fine!" Four runs over to Eric and grabs his arm. He starts dragging him to Zeke and Uriah's place.

"Four! Stop it! Let me go, you idiot!" Eric demands.

Four wishes to speak up, but remembers the rules.

"What are you doing?!" Eric slaps Four's arm with his free hand.

"Ouch," Four whispers, wanting to punch back.

Finally, they arrive at the door. Zeke opens it, saying: "M'ladies!" and laughing.

"Really though? Was he the only option?" Tris demands to know.

"The only one we knew!"

"What is this?! I _demand_ an explanation!" Eric almost screams and shakes Four's arm off of his.

"We're playing Candor or Dauntless! 'Wanna join?" Marlene asks cheerfully like she's not talking to the guy who almost threw Christina off the chasm.

"You people are sick! I will not stand for this madness!" Eric's face turns bright red with anger.

"YOU HAVE TO! IT WAS A DARE!" Uriah demands.

"Well, I can't argue with that logic!" Eric shrugs.

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's continue the game!"

"Ok… Umm… Eric, truth or dare?" Four asks avoiding eye contact.

"No, somebody else. I was just dragged here and if you wanna keep me in the game, you'll ask somebody else now!" Eric refuses.

"Fine… Al?"

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah exclaims in a singsong voice.

Al ignores him. You know, as one does.

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Tris" Al says. Yes, they all saw that coming. Except for Four. He doesn't look amused.

"Ehm… Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Al asks awkwardly, still red from embarrassment.

"Um… Let's say… Dauntless,"

"You, sir, are no pansycake!" Uriah interrupts.

"I challenge you… to… play seven minutes in heaven with Christina!"

Will and Christina both become red with embarrassment but head to the closet anyways.

Seven minutes later, Al looks at his watch and exclaims "seven minutes are up, let's get them out of there. Things are probably super awkward in there by now…" Al says heading to the closet. When he opens it, he finds Christina in her bra, and Will kissing her.

"WHAT?" Zeke jumps.

"Oh gosh…" Christina says putting her black T-shirt over her bra.

"Uhm… We… lost track of time! Is it seven minutes already? It felt shorter to me!" Will tries to get the attention away from what just happened.

"Are you two… dating?" Al asks.

"I wouldn't say that we're really _dating, _we're-"

"Just friends, right? Don't worry, we believe you, we just saw the proof in the closet! Friendly!" Uriah laughs.

Christina and Will say no more, but blush and sit on the couch.

"So… Will! Your turn!" Zeke says.

"Really?" he doesn't seem too happy to have everyone staring at him again.

"You know the rules!"

"Ok. Grace- Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, ya-huh!"

"Yay-a!" Uriah says.

"Find two people and tell one that he's cheating on you with the other. And then slap both!" Will finally comes up with something and seems so inspired, he's slightly less red in the face now.

"Noo! No, no, no!"

"Come on, Gracie!" Uriah begs.

"Ok…"

"Yes! Let's slap some people!" Uriah jumps and runs after Grace who's already heading out.

"Who shall be our victim?" she asks.

"Those two! There! They're standing close to each other but not in the way like they actually know each other. That's good!"

"Okay," Grace clears her throat. "YOU!" she points her finger to one of the silhouettes. "You cheated on me!"

"What the hell, Erudite?" says a familiar voice.

"Yes, you know what you did! You cheated on me with HER!" she says pointing at the girl on her left.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" the guy says and comes out of the shadows. Mortified, Grace realizes the guy is Peter. And when she takes a better look at the girl, she realizes she's Lauren.

She looks at Uriah who starts laughing like a maniac and shows Grace to keep going.

She sighs and continues, less convincing. "I will never forgive you for this you… uhm, pig, yes, pig! Now get lost and never come back!" she says and slaps Peter. Then she turns to Lauren and slaps her, too.

She finishes of with an offensive yet attractive hair flip and walks back to Uriah.

When they return back to the apartment and tell everybody what happened laughs start to echo trough the room. Suddenly, somebody knocks on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's very soon- maybe too soon- to update, but it seems like you guys like it, so here's another chapter. Martine, BTW, is an OC from Cognition. All you have to know is that she is an instructor and Grace's sister. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Suddenly, somebody knocks on the door_. It's Peter and Lauren.

"What was _that_ Erudite?!" Peter asks.

"It was a prank. We're playing Candor or Dauntless, you guys wanna join us?" she answers.

"See Peter, I told you she wasn't going crazy!" Lauren laughs.

"Fine." Peter says quietly and they both sit down.

"Anyways, It's my turn now. Christina, you know the question."

"Candor." She answers the second Grace finishes talking.

"Are you and Will dating?" she asks. Christina sighs.

"Ehm…" she looks at him.

"Yes, yes we are."

"Ok…"

"Eric, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks to distract everybody quickly.

"Dauntless"

"Ok, I dare you to drink some Amity serum."

"You have that?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Fine." Eric sighs and Christina gives him the serum. The moment he drinks it a smile appears on his face. It's unnatural. "Wow…" he says, his eyes shifting to the window. "The sun… It's so… beautiful. Can I touch it?"

"O.M.G," Christina says.

Four's eyes sparkle with something evil in them for a moment. "Hey Eric?"

"Yes, Four?"

Four's hand slaps Eric's face hard.

"Thank you, friend!"

"Unbelievable."

"Can we please continue?" Uriah says.

"Are you kidding? Have you ever seen anything so ridiculous? Enjoy it. It might never happen again. And I mean NEVER. EVER. EVER. AGAIN." Tris replies, still amazed by the power of the serum.

Somebody knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!" Uriah sighs. When he opens the door, Martine bursts in, angry.

"What is going on here? Wasn't I clear when I said NO CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS, Grace?"

Eric then gets up and hugs Martine, making her even more angry and disgusted.

"You're my favorite person in the whole wide world!" he says, smiling.

"WHAT? Get off of me you freak!" she says shaking Eric off of herself.

His Amity-like smile doesn't disappear. She looks at him, more puzzled than ever and shakes her head slowly. "So unnatural…"

"Wanna join?" Zeke asks.

"Definitely not. But would you care to explain what's his deal? Does he have a twin?"

"He's on Amity serum," Tris explains.

"Ah. Makes sense. Grace, I hope you understand that these games can only lead to you getting drunk and kissing a bunch of irresponsible young men like these two?" she said, pointing to Zeke and Uriah who are grinning like idiots.

"Oh my gosh, you're right, I can't let anybody kiss me! I could get pregnant and stuff! You're right, what was I thinking, I'm 16, if I even touch a bottle of bear, I think I'll end up in the hospital!" Grace says sarcastically.

"So. Wanna join?" Zeke repeats his question.

"I might. That way I'll be the responsible adult here when you kiddos drink too much," she says and sits down on the floor.

"So, you know what's Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks, teasingly and everybody laughs.

Martine roles her eyes. "Of course. You guys continue,"

"I think Eric has to ask the question now. If he's able," Zeke says. "Eric. Eric!" he shakes Eric's shoulders to get him to concentrate.

"What?"

"Ask somebody the question. You know, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um… PETER, dear friend! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless,"

"Name one thing you like about each person in this lovely room!" he says with a smile.

Peter pretends to take his shirt off first, but says: "Kidding," later and looks around. "Ok, Uriah- youuu… areeee… You are pretty good at all the Dauntless stuff? You're very Dauntless? I don't know!"

"Sold! At least since it's probably your first compliment ever," Uriah jokes.

"I'm taking it back. Zeke you're really Dauntless, too I guess…"

"You can't come up with ANYTHING better?"

"I barely know you! Ok, where was I? Right, Lynn. Lynn you're OK. I guess I like you best in the entire room. That's a compliment, right? Ok, then Tris. Um…"

Tris waits nervously. It takes Peter a long time to find something.

"You're really brave for a girl and you're one of the bravest initiates… I guess. Four- you're an OK instructor, Marlene- you're not annoying for now, Shauna- I… I don't know you that well, really! Grace… Uh… This is a though one… You… have really long hair?"

"NOT A COMPLIMENT, PETER!"

"I think he's doing great!" Eric objects calmly.

"You have nice hair? Is that a compliment?"

Eric shows him a thumbs up.

"Ok, got that one right… Will- you're a pretty good Dauntless for an Erudite? I don't know. Christina- you… are from the same faction as me…" Peter looks around to see disappointed faces. "… And I appreciate that? I'm trying, people!

Lauren- you're the best looking instructor… No offense, Four! Al, you were really helpful with the 'Kill Tris' operation!"

Tris and Al both look very hurt since they're sensitive about the subject.

"And… Eric- you are sitting right there!"

Eric claps his hands in amazement.

"Who am I forgetting? Right, the newcomer. Martine, you are a slightly less annoying instructor than Four," Peter sighs with relief when he's done. "Crushed it!"

"That was so fine!" Eric applauds again. He yawns. "I'm sleepy… Eric is going to take a little nap now…" he says, his head falling to the floor and he automatically falls asleep.

"Quick! Throw him into the chasm!" Zeke exclaims. Everyone looks at him. "I mean… sleep well, little fella'!"

"Nobody's buying it, Zeke!" Shauna says sadly and strokes his head.

"So close, though!"

"Okay, let's continue, shall we?" Shauna says and claps her hands.

"My turn, right? Let's see… Lauren!"

"Dauntless, of course!"

"Take off your shirt and pants, then go to Max's office, knock on the door and tell him you lost your clothes!"

"To an angry ostrich!" Marlene ads.

"Why?"

"Shh! Trust the silliness!"

"I think I'll just take my shirt off…" Lauren starts.

"Oh, come on!"

Lauren takes her shirt off and crosses her arms to cover her body now that she's only wearing a bra. "Okay, Marlene! Choose!"

"Dauntless! I ain't no pansycake, right Uri?" she says and elbows Uriah.

"You have to do Peter's dare!"

"Can I include the ostrich part?"

"Go ahead!"

"I'll go witness, since it's originally my dare!" Peter says.

Marlene takes off her shirt and pants (and the shoes, as- to quote her- it makes more sense that way!). Her and Peter walk out of the apartment, straight to Max's office. Marlene knocks on the door, giggling.

"Hel… what is going on here?" Max says and tries to slam the door, but Marlene stops him.

"Wait! There is something I need you to know- I lost my clothes to an angry ostrich! It was tragic!"

"I don't have time to deal with you drunk children now. Go!"

Marlene collapses on the floor as he finally closes the door. "That… was priceless!"

"I'm good at this game!" Peter says to himself. Marlene picks herself up from the floor and they return.

"How'd it go?" Lynn asks.

"Max thought she was drunk!"

"_I don't have time to deal with you drunk children!_" Marlene imitates Max and starts laughing. "Where'd my clothes go?"

"Here!" Uriah says, handing her a pile of puts them back on quickly and sits on the floor again. "My tuuurn!" she sings. "Zekey, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless- what kind of a question is that?"

"I dare you to call your best friend's mum and tell her you're concerned about her weight,"

"Too fat or too skinny?"

"Fat,"

"Alright. Four?"

Four looks up. "What?"

"You're my best friend!"

"Aww!" says Tris.

"Not 'awww'! My mum is about to be really weirded out!" he says, reaching for the phone in his pocket. "Here,"

"Thank you, sweetie!" Zeke says, taking the phone."There…

Hello? Miss Johnson? Yes, hi, Zeke here… I'm your only child's best friend, for god's sake! Yes… So, I wanted to tell you I'm a little- no, a LOT- concerned about your-" Zeke puts the phone away from his face and giggles quietly. "About your weight…" his lip is twitching uncontrollably. "You, Miss Johnson, are TOO FAT!" they hear yelling from the other side of the line. "But it is the truth! Mi- Miss Johnson, listen to me! YOU HAVE TO SLIM DOWN THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TO SOLVE THIS… Oh, really? I won't stand for this, I am going to hang up now, but I expect you to sort out your priorities when I stop this phone call. Goodbye, MISS JOHNSON!" he says and demonstratively hangs up.

"Bravo!" Uriah claps. Zeke bows theatrically.

"I have to admit, you were awesome!" Four says.

"Yes. Yes I was! I am the master of prank calls!"

"I can't believe you only laughed once!" Martine comments.

"Why, I must be really good if even Buzzkill admires my work!"

"BUZZKILL? Four is the Buzzkill here, not me!" Martine objects.

"Lately you've been a bit of a Buzzkill," her sister agrees.

"Ugh… I hate you people!"

"I have an idea! It's my turn now and I think Buzzkill-

"Don't call me that,"

"Martine should take the next dare-"

"Or truth. I can pick Candor,"

"But then you'd be a buzzkill,"

"Okay, I pick Dauntless!"

"I dare you to… run around the Pit screaming "I have lost my voice, please help me find it!".

"But if I lost my voice, how am I talking?"

"Just go with it!"

"Ok. That's not too bad, I guess."

"You'll do it?"  
"I will!"

Martine stood up, a bit unsure about the whole thing, but walked to the Pit. Zeke was hopping around behind her to see if she does the dare.

"Okay… Um… wait, if I don't wanna do it, I have to take of my shirt?"

"Or pants!"

She sighs. "I've lost my voice, please help me find it!"

The whole Pit turns around to look at her.

"Great, now I have to continue. I HAVE LOST MY VOICE! PLEASE HELP ME FIND IT! I CAN'T FIND MY VOICE!" she runs around in pretend panic and laughs after she's done. "Oh my gosh… I can't believe I did that! It wasn't that bad, actually."

"Yeah. Why do you think we still play this game if not for it's bearable-ness!"

They got back to the apartment.

"What happened?" a grumpy voice says.

"Oh, look who's back!" Uriah comments.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!" Zeke sings, while angry Eric glares at him.

"Shh! It's my turn now! Eric, Candor or Dauntless?" Martine asks.

"Me again? It was my turn just a second ago!"

"Not really. You took a little nap. So?"

"Dauntless… wait, no! You guys are going to put me on Amity serum again, right? I pick Candor,"

"PANSYCAAAAKEEE!" Uriah yells.

"I am a Dauntless leader, don't call me- what did you call me?"

"Pansycake,"

"What is that?"

"Not again!" Lynn says.

"It's an old Dauntless word. No one uses it anymore. Except for-"

"MEEEEE!" Uriah cuts his brother off.

"Whatever. What do I have to answer now?"

"Okay… When you were on Amity serum, you said I'm your favorite person in the whole wide world. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, maybe it was mixed with some anti-truth serum?"

Martine punched him in the arm.

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, YOU IDIOT!" she yells at him.

"Okay, okay! The truth is… I hate you the least, I guess. But I still hate you, just so you know."

"Aw, so nice of you," she says sarcastically and rolls her eyes."Your turn,"

"Shauna. Ca… You know the question!"

"Dauntless, I guess."

"Eat raw eggs."

"What? Eww… Okay. How many?"

"Let's say fou- five. Five raw eggs."

"Uri, Zeke? Got any eggs? Please say no."

"Actually, we do! I'll be right back!"

Zeke comes back with a box of eggs. "Enjoy your meal!"

Shauna makes a disgusted grimace and takes the first egg. She cracks it open and carefully pours it into her mouth. "Eeeeewww!" she shivers and looks like she's about to puke it out.

"4 more, right?" Zeke says. Shauna fakes a smile, her mouth still full. She takes another egg and eats it. "I'm gonna puke…" she says and runs to the bathroom.

"Is she serious?" Uriah asks.

His question is confirmed by the sound of a toilet being flushed. Shauna comes out of the bathroom and takes off her shirt. "Never… ever… again!" she sits down and holds her stomach. "Um, Uri. C or D?"

"Dauntless all the way!"

"Kiss Marlene! On the mouth!"

Uriah blushes and starts playing with his shirt as if he's going to take it off.

"What? Am I that bad?" Marlene asks, quite offended.

"I think Uri's being a little pansycake right now," Zeke says.

"I. AM NOT. A PANSYCAKE!" Uriah says and kisses Marlene.

"Oooh…" they all say.

Uriah sits down, blushing. Marlene is blushing, too. Uriah looks down at his jeans and stays quiet for a while.

"Uri, it's your turn, remember?" Zeke shakes his shoulder.

"Right, right… Tris. C or D?"

"Let's say… Candor."

"What's the craziest dream you've ever had?"

"Hmmm… Ok, so, I'm riding on my bike trough my small Abnegation home. Suddenly, my mother appears at the front door. She is wearing Erudite clothes and she tells me to get the bike out of her house or she'll cut my hair. But I refuse! So suddenly, she starts chasing me around the city with a pair of giant scissors and she is threatening to cut my hair all the time. So then, I hide in a building, and when I think I'm safe, she appears in Dauntless clothes, the scissors still in her hand. So, then, she cuts my hair after all and then I woke up. So, yeah, you asked for crazy, you got crazy.

"That sure is crazy!"

"Yeah. Anyway, Marlene- Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," everybody notices how Uriah didn't yell 'pansycake'.

"I was hoping you'd pick that! Do you like Uriah? As in, do you have a crush on him?"

Marlene blushes. "Maybe…"

"That's not a proper answer, Marlene!"

"Yes."

"I like you too," Uriah whispers.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So… um, would you like to go out sometime? Like a date or something…?"

"Yes."  
"Aw… Aren't you two cute? Now can we get back to the game?" Zeke interrupts.

"ZEKE!" Shauna says, disgusted.

"Anyways, Lynn, C or D?" Marlene asks wearing a big smile on her face.

"Dauntless, duh!"

"Enter the Pit doing the funky chicken!" Marlene laughs.

"Fine…" Lynn says getting up.

"I will witness!" Marlene volunteers.

When they arrive, Lynn starts dancing like she's crazy, and Marlene films everything with her phone.

Everybody stares at Lynn.

When they come back Marlene laughs like a maniac and shows the video to everybody.

"Ok, ok, that was enough! Why do you always only video record me?"

Marlene shrugs and sits down.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Well I picked Candor the last time, so, Dauntless."

"Ok, you have to… call your mother and tell her that you're pregnant with Will. Keep the conversation long, talk a lot. Oh and make sure you put it on speaker so we can hear everything!" she laughs.

"Oh gosh… Fine." Christina agrees and calls her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews, it's really nice to see what people think of your stories. Oh, and Emily Coleman- Zeke and Uriah's cooler way awesomer older not pansycake sister- say hi to Uri and Zeke for me, will you :D**

* * *

_"Oh gosh… Fine." Christina agrees and calls her mother. _

"Mom? Yeah, listen, I… I gotta tell you something… You might be really mad when you hear this but… I'm kinda sorta pregnant…"

"CHRISTINA, WE HAVE TALKED ABOUT THIS! I told you what those Dauntless boys are like, but NO, CHRISTINA IS SMART ENOUGH TO MAKE HER OWN DECISIONS! And now look at you!"

Everyone had to try really hard to contain their laughter.

"Start crying a little!" Uriah says.

Christina gives him a thumbs up. "I'm so sorry, mummy! I… I just… I thought you would understand! You don't love me!" she pretends to sob.

"Of course I love you, don't be stupid. Now, who's the incredibly irresponsible boy who got my little girl pregnant?"

"It's this boy named Will, in fact, he is here right now, why don't you talk to him?" Christina says giving Will the phone.

Will is angry at Christina, but the others are very amused.

"Hello?"

"You little bastard, you got my little girl PREGNANT! SHE'S ONLY 16, SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO BE A MOTHER, SHE IS NOT PREPARED TO CARRY A KID AROUND FOR 9 MONTHS AND THEN RAISE IT TO BE A GOOD HEALTY PERSON! YOU ARE A SICK, SICK LITTLE MAN, I COUNT ON YOU TO GIVE MY LITTLE GIRL EVERYTHING SHE WANTS! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"The whole Dauntless compound hears you, ma'am."

"Don't you sass me mister! Now I expect you to apologize to Christina 'cause her being pregnant is all your fault and you BETTER work this out! Sick little man you are…"

"Understood ma'am. Now, Christina over here wants to tell you something…"

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I'm not really pregnant…"

"WHAT? SO I JUST YELLED AT THAT POOR, POOR BOY FOR NO REASON? WE DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE THIS CHEATING, LYING OBNOXIOUS GIRL WHO LIES TO HER OWN MOTHER! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A SERIOUS TALK ABOUT THIS-" Christina's mother continues talking, but Christina quiets the phone down so only she can hear her and leaves the room. Everybody laughs.

"Well that was fun!" Lynn says.

After Christina has that long talk with her mother about how lying is the worst thing you can do, they continue the game.

"Ok, Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Call somebody pretending you're a foreign man selling wildflowers!"

"Oh god… I'll look so stupid… what the hell, it's not like they know it's me!" says Four and takes his phone and types in a random series of numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Do you wants to buy wildflowers?" he says with a heavy European accent.

"Wildflowers? What kind do you have?"

"Kind? Very beautiful, sir! Very beautiful! We have… we have yellow and red and blue. Many, many colors!"

"How much are they?"

Huh, Four finds himself in quite a pickle. "Guys, he's interested! What do I do?"

"Tell him they're very expensive!" Grace whispers.

"Yes, yes- price. Price is very affordable. It is hundred dollars-"

"A hundred dollars? Whoa, that's a little expensive!"

"You still want to buy it- yes, no?"

"No, no. No, thank you,"

"But, sir! The flowers- it's very beautiful!"

"Four, quick, put it on speaker!" says Grace.

"I'm sorry, I really can't afford those flowers."

"Doesn't 'sir' sound a little familiar to you?" Tris whispers to Christina, copying Four's fake accent on the word sir.

"You're right! We know that person, for sure!"

"Ok, well, goodbye." Sir says, obviously irritated by Four's "accent".

"NO! Sir, you didn't let me finish! We sell also… fridges! Yes, yes! Very reasonable… how do you say- prices? Very! Yes!"

"I'm sorry I'm not interested."

"But wait a second! I have a very much good deal for you! Yes, yes! How do you say… 200 dollars, ha? Yes, no?"

"Yeah, I'm hanging up now."

"But no, sir! Wait, just one more thing!"

"Fine."

"How do you like to charm your special lady, ha?"

"Keep talking…"

"Man, this guy's naïve!" Christina whispers.

"I think I know who "this guy" is! It's Edward!" Tris concludes.

"You're right! We gotta tell Four!"

"Four! It's Edward on the phone! Edward the initiate!" Tris says as quietly as she can.

"Oh, well, you sir, are about to become a ladies man! Am I right, yes no?" Four continues.

"Ok…" Edward says suspiciously.

"I have very special perfume for you, ha? And I'm also, how do you say, psychic! Yes, yes, I can say the future! I will say, you will have a good future, ha? And also I know your name!"

"Oh for god's sake you can't just know my name!"

"Edward, is it?"

"H-h-ow did you- Ok, who is this? Al? Will? Uriah?"

"You forgot Four, yes no?"

Four finally hangs up and everybody bursts into laughter.

"So, Al- Candor or Dauntless?"

"Um… Dauntless."

"Play Wed, Bed, Dead with… Marlene, Shauna and Lauren!"

"Um… Probably wed Marlene- sorry, Uriah- because she's the only one who's not older than me. Bed Lauren and dead Shauna- sorry Shauna!"

"It's OK!"

"Lauren, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Daun… Candor."

"What was your old faction?"

Lauren says something so quietly, even Peter who's sitting next to her can't hear it.

"What was that, Lauren?"

"Amity. I was Amity."

"No way! Not even I knew that and I saw you jump into the net. You weren't even dressed like Amity!" Martine says.

"Yeah, well I killed somebody on the train and switched clothes with him!"

"No, seriously, what did you do?"

"Long story, maybe for some other Candor question."

"Speaking of some other time, I think we should go home…" Tris says.

"No! Stay!" Uriah insists.

"Actually, I think I'll go, too. I have responsibilities," Martine agrees.

"Me too. And I don't like any of you," Eric adds.

"Same here!" says Peter.

"I think we should all go. But, hey, maybe we can repeat this tomorrow night?" Four suggests.

"Definitely! How's eight o'clock, my place?" Zeke asks.

Mostly everyone agrees.

"Can I come, too?" Lauren asks.

"Of course! We'll wanna know more about the mystery of an Amity girl's switched outfit!" Zeke replies.

"Yeah, you won't see us tomorrow again…" Eric says.

"Why not? I think you, Buzzkill and Peter made a great addition to our little dream team!"

"Oh, I'll come. Beats having Drew walk behind me everywhere I go. All the time. Stupid sidekick…" Peter says.

"How 'bout you two?"

"I… don't know. I think I trust my sister to be here with you. And I'm not really for this type of games…"

"Yeah and I really just don't like you guys."

"Oh, come on!" Uriah begs.

"Don't, please. We don't like having them- well, _him_ here, remember?" Zeke tells him.

"Oh, if that's so then I'll come tomorrow!" Eric decides and walks out of the apartment with an evil grin on his face.

"So, Buzzkill?" Uriah asks.

"Sure, why not."

"Hurray!"

"We have a deal then?" Zeke claps his hands.

"Yes!" the guests agree.

"Good. See you tomorrow, party peeps! And goodnight!"

The next day, everybody gathered at Uriah's apartment to play truth or dare again.

"Ok! Who should start?" Uriah asks.

"I wanna start!" Christina says raising her hand as if she was in school.

"Ok!"

"Let's see… Peter! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Go to another room, put on blindfolds while we pick somebody from the room to slow dance with you."

"Seriously?"

"Come on!"

Peter sighs. "Fine."

"Great! Uriah, go get him blindfolds!"

And while Uriah is getting Peter his blindfolds, the other guys have to pick somebody to dance with him.

"Who wants to go dance with him?" Christina whispers so Peter doesn't overhear anything.

"Nobody! Just pick someone random!" Lynn says.

"Fine… Buzkill, you will go dance with Peter!"

"What? Why me?" Martine objects.

"Because I picked you. Now, just some basic instructions: Be quiet. Do not say a word, otherwise he'll recognize you too fast. We want him to be surprised when he puts his blindfolds off. Understood?"

"Sure." Martine sighs.

"You can come in now!" Christina yells to Peter and Uriah. While Peter is trying to find Martine, he steps on Shauna's hand by accident. Or on purpose, we never know.

Uriah starts playing classical music on his phone.

They starts slow dancing clumsily and Peter steps on Martine's foot. While the others are laughing, Martine does not seem too happy.

"Who dances like this?!" Peter complaints.

"Don't complaint Peter, your partner's doing a great job. It's you that keeps tripping over and stepping on her foot!" Christina laughs.

Soon, the song is over and Martina sighs with relief, because her feet seriously hurt by now.

"Ok Peter, you ready?" Uriah says, laughing.

"Put your blindfolds off!"

And so he does.

"BUZKILL? Really?"

Everybody laughs, well, except for Peter.

"Ok, ok, stop laughing you idiots. It's my turn now." He looks at everyone and his eyes stop on Grace. An evil smile appears on his face.

"Erudite. Candor or-"

"Dauntless."

"Ok… go to Max's office and start singing Who Let the Dogs Out while recreating dance moves from the 70s!"

"What? Come on! No!"

"PANSYCAAAKEEE!" Uriah yells.

"FINE! Fine!" she agrees after all.

Her and Peter head to Max's office. Grace knocks on his door, and the second he opens it, she starts dancing around like and idiot an singing "Who Let the Dogs Out?".

"What is this?" Max looks confused.

"You kids never know when to stop drinking don't you?" Max says shaking his head and closing the door.

"There! I sang your stupid song and did your stupid dance moves, now can we please go back?" Grace says.

And so they do. When they come back they tell them how Max thought they were drunk again and everybody started laughing.

"Four, C or D?"

"Can-" Four starts talking, but somebody knocks on the door.

Uriah opens it and he is surprised to see Max and a Dauntless nurse.

"These kids here are on drugs, the blonde one over there just came in to my office dancing and singing like an idiot!" Max tells the nurse.

"You young lady have had one drink too much, you are coming with me." The nurse says grabbing Grace's arm.

"What? NO! Please! I can explain!" Grace panics.

"We won't do you no harm. Just a few injections and you'll be fine!"

"I should have never left Erudite." Grace says while being dragged away.

"Peter, did you have to do anything with this?" Lynn looks at him with suspicion.

"Nooo!" Peter obviously lies.

"Well, since Grace is gone for a while I suggest I make up the question since I am her sister!" Martine suggests.

"Sure."

"So it was Candor, right?"

Four nods.

"Ok… What is your real name?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ok… What is your real name?" _

Four takes his jacket off.

"Really?" says Uriah.

"Yes, really."

"Now, to continue the game… Zeke."

"DAUNTLESS!"

"Ok… Um… You will tell me how many people have you got in your phone book, and then, I will tell you a number between one and the number of people you have saved in your phone book, and you will call the person under that number and tell them that you are in love with them and keep the conversation long, blabber nonsense, try to be romantic. Oh, and you have to call the person even if he's a dude."

"Ok, cool!" Zeke agrees immediately.

"How many contacts do you have?" Four asks.

Zeke grabs his phone and answers "27."

"That's a lot! Anyways, let's say… 6!" he looks at Tris who smiles a little.

"Ok… shit, that's Edward! Well, I guess he'll just get another prank phone call!"

"Wait – Edward? Edward the initiate? You have his number?" Christina asks.

"Yes, yes I do. I have, like, everybody's number!"

Zeke calls Edward. The phone rings for some time.

"Hello?" Edward finally picks up the phone.

"Hello? Edward? Yes, hi, it's Zeke. Listen, I'm calling to tell you something that I wanted to say a long time ago but never had the courage. And if I don't say it now, I'll go crazy because of all these feelings I'm keeping inside. Here goes… Edward I am in love with you!" Zeke yells and the others quietly laugh.

"I am in love with you! I always have been and I always will be! There! I said it! And, Edward, oh, Edward, please tell me you feel the same because your love means all to me, your love is my life and if you say you don't love me you'll break me to pieces because... what I feel for you is a feeling that happens once in a million years, it's something extraordinary, it's love like god intended it to be! Heavens know it, I know it, so please, take me!" Zeke dramatically finishes off and ends the phone call. When he does, everybody is rolling on the floor and laughing.

Then, somebody knocks on the door.

"I'll get it!" Zeke says. He sees Edward.

"Zeke, what was… are you guys playing truth or dare?" he asks.

"Yeah, wanna join?"

"Sure!" Edward sits down and so they continue the game. "I'm guessing it was Zeke's turn now, right?"

"Yes. And now it'll be yours. Eddie, m'man- Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"Ok… I dare you to belly dance through the entire Hips Don't Lie!"

"What's 'Hips Don't Lie'?"

"An old song. Doesn't matter. Just belly dance!"

"Alright, here we go!"

Zeke puts on Hips Don't Lie and Edward starts awkwardly twisting his stomach and shaking his hips. Everyone giggles at the ridiculous scene. But Edward seems to be really getting into the groove! His belly dancing improves by the time he gets to the bridge. He finishes off graciously, with a bow. Everybody applauds and laughs. Well, not Peter and Eric, of course.

"Wow, belly dancing is fun! I think this is not the last time you will see me dance!"

"Oh, Edward the belly dancer! That's new," Tris comments.

"Yes. And now it's my turn, right? Let's see… Tris!"

"Me!"

"Yes, you. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Hmm… Dauntless!"

"Kiss the guy you'd most like to date from this room!"

Tris blushes a little and looks at Four. She raises her eyebrow, questionably. He seems to nod a little. She walks over to him and kisses him, maybe a bit too long for a dare.

"Are we missing something, Tris?" Christina asks after Tris returns to her seat.

"I don't know!" Tris smiles and shrugs.

"One of you better pick Candor soon!"

"Maybe we will! Anyway, Will- you know the question!"

"DAUNTLESS!"

"So many Dauntlesses! When will somebody pick Candor? I'm running out of dares here!"

"Come on, Tris! You can find something!"

"Ok, ok! I got it! Pretend to be a werewolf and howl- pretend to have a transformation… in the Pit!"

"You couldn't just stop at the transformation?"

"No. Also, our camera crew- that's you Shauna- will video record!"

"Yes! Camera crew Shauna got a job!" Shauna exclaims and gets up. "Come on, Willy, let's go!"

They get to the Pit and Will pretends to look at the moon. He looks at his hands as if claws were coming out of them. "I'M CHANGING!" he yells theatrically and falls to the ground. He starts screaming and howling, while everyone in the Pit looks at him like he's wacko. Shauna steps closer to him and zooms in the camera.

"No! Step aside, fool! You are in grave danger, girl- I AM A WEREWOLF!"

Shauna giggles and obeys.

"I… I am not changing… I am dying! NO! MY WEREWOLF POWERS!" Will says and drops to the ground. "Shh, Shauna! Shauna!"

"What?"

"Pretend to drag me out of the Pit, so it looks believable!"

Shauna grabs Will's arms and drags him into the apartment.

"What is going on?" Zeke asks.

"He wanted to finish the scene properly so… You know what, just watch the video!" Shauna says and gives him the camera.

"Here she is! You better take her home and not let her near any drugs!" suddenly, Max enters the apartment with Grace. He leaves slamming the door behind him.

"What happened?!" Martine runs over to Grace.

"Nothing. I told the nurse we were playing Candor or Dauntless, but Max was still convinced I was drugged and that I got some sort of a medicine."

"Idiot."

"So what happened?"

"Well, so far Four didn't want to tell us his name, Zeke told Edward he loves him, Edward joined us and belly danced, Tris kissed Four and Will pretended to be a werewolf," says Christina.

"And I missed all of that!"

"Well, my turn now- right? Al- C or D?" Will continues.

"Candor."

"If you could switch factions, which faction would you move to?"

"Not Candor… Not Erudite, not Abnegation…"

"So you'd be Amity?" Grace asks.

"Apparently I'd be Amity, yes. But I'm not sure."

"Choose!"

"Fine, I'd be Amity."

"PANSYCAKE!" yells Uriah.

"Would you cut it out?" asks Will.

"Are we ever going to finish this game? I want to see some challenging dares! I want to see someone win!" Uriah says.

"That'll be me," says Zeke.

"I don't think so!"

"Stop it, you two! Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Go to the infirmary and convince a doctor you can't hear a thing!"

"Really?"

"Come on, it'll be fun! And I'll witness since it was my dare!" Al says getting up.

"Wait! Don't forget to video record!" Marlene says handing Al a mini camera.

So Al and Eric head to the infirmary and Al hides behind a corner and starts recording.

"Doctor! Doctor! Help me! I can't hear a thing, doctor, help!" Eric sounds unconvincing.

"You really can't hear anything?" the doctor asks, looking concerned.

"What was that?" Eric asks, still sounding unconvincing.

"Oh my! Quick, come to my office here, EXCUSE ME! DEAF MAN COMING TROUGH!" the doctor says grabbing Eric's arm. Al returns to the apartment since he figured out Eric was gonna be stuck at the infirmary for a while.

"Guys, the doctor actually bought it, Eric is now at his office, probably still pretending he is deaf."

"Oh my!" Tris says.

"Well, I think we should continue without him. We do that everytime somebody gets stuck at the infirmary which weirdly enough happens a lot." Says Al.

"Who wants to continue?"

"I do!" says Lauren.

"Lynn! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Obviously Dauntless!"

"I dare you to stuff a whole bag of potato chips in your mouth!"

"I'll try, but I don't think it's really possible!"

Lynn goes to the kitchen and returns with a bag of potato chips. She starts stuffing them in her mouth but she can't put all of them in her mouth so she puts her shirt off.

"All right who should I-" Lynn starts talking, but is distracted when Eric bursts into the apartment.

"Quick! Quick! Help me find something to hold the door!" Eric starts panicking.

"He found out you weren't really deaf, right?" Al smiles.

"Yes, and now he is chasing me around the Dauntless compound with a knife."

"I'll handle this." Says Zeke getting up.

He's not back for a while.

"What is taking Zeke so long?" says Lynn.

"Oh no! What if the doctor got him?" says Marlene.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"But Lynn what if it's true?"

"Yes Marlene, it's true. Zeke was murdered by a doctor, because that's such a common way of dying, and totally realistic, too!" Lynn says sarcastically.

Then, Zeke comes in.

"Where the hell have you been for such a long time?" Shauna asks.

"Well I couldn't find the doctor at first but when I did I told him it was just an innocent Candor or Dauntless game and he understood."

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Marlene says.

"Wait- you actually thought the doctor was trying to murder me? Come on! Who on Earth would do that!?"

Marlene shrugs.

"Told ya!" says Lynn.

"So are we gonna get back to the game or what?" says Uriah.

"Ok so it was my turn... Four! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Do you sing when you're in the shower and if you do, which song do you sing?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! YES! Answer! WE WANNA KNOW!" Uriah laughs.

"Fine… I sing… No, sorry, I can't do it."

"Do it! Do it!" suddenly, everybody is cheering.

"OK! Ok… Here goes… I sing… Fancy."

"NO! Really? Fancy? By Iggy? I would have NEVER guessed!" Uriah seems amazed.

"SHHH! Don't talk too loud, I don't want the whole Dauntless compound to hear you!"

"Well, you don't, but I do!" Everybody laughs.

"STOP IT! It's my turn now… Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"What is your worst fear?"

Christina takes her shirt off.

"Tris! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"Get in the shower with all your clothes on!"

Tris gets up and walks into the shower with all her clothes on like it's the most natural thing in the world. She comes out, soaking wet, and Uriah gets her a towel.

"Well that was fun!" she laughs.

"Anyways… Shauna, C or D?"

"Dauntless!"

"Hmm… Stick a pillow up your shirt, go out to the Pit and yell "The baby's coming!" and similar nonsense."

"Ok."

Shauna and Tris head to the Pit where Tris pulls out a camera.

And Shauna starts screaming "The baby is coming! THE BABY IS COMING!"

"I'm going into labor, please, help!" she screams so everybody can hear her. She acts like she's in pain and she's quite believable. "Can somebody PLEASE take me to the hospital?!"

"OK, Shauna, I think that'll do!" Tris says and giggles.

Shauna gives her a thumbs up and looks at her stomach. "Whoops, false alarm! False alarm!"

And they return to the apartment.

"Alright, pansycakes, I feel like we need to spice this up a bit. Give trickier dares or we'll never finish the game!" says Uriah after they sit down.

"But how DOES this game end?" Tris asks.

"Well… I don't know, actually."

"What if we give an option to quit the game after you feel like you have taken too many clothes off?" Zeke suggests.

"You mean like, if your in underwear and you get a dare that you really don't wanna do, you can quit?"

"Yes, but you have to leave the apartment and not come back, so you can't watch the game anymore!"

"And the winner is the last person left in the room!"

Everyone eventually agrees on that.

"Ok. Um… Uriah! C or D?" Shauna asks.

"D!"

"Wait… I gotta come up with something good… Put on a blindfold and drink a special sauce I'm going to mix for you!"

"No problem!"

Uriah puts on a blindfold and Zeke leads Shauna to the kitchen. "Got any Tabasco sauce?"

"Do I?"

"Good, lots of that! Now, do you have any chilly peppers?"

"I think so… here, take all of them!"

"Yes, ALL!"

"Now I will need ketchup! Oh, and mustard!"

"Here you go!"

"Good! Now, let's see… do you think it would be too evil if I put some truth serum in there?"

"Naaahhh! Go ahead!"

Soon, Shauna is done and she brings Uriah the mystery drink.

Uriah takes a sip and almost pukes it out.

"EEWW! What in the world did you put in there?!"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be much of a mystery drink, now would it? NOW DRINK SOME MORE!"

And so he does. This time, he almost chokes.

"Hot, HOT! WATER, I NEED WATER! ZEKE, BROTHER, BRING ME WATER!" Uriah panics and automatically takes off the blindfold.

"Pansycake!" Zeke yells and Uriah looks red, from anger and Tabasco.

"Shauna, you're dead!" Uriah says. Unfortunately, he failed the dare so he takes his hoodie off. He doesn't mind it since he wears a T-shirt under it. "Ok… Edward! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Ok… Go play Seven Minutes In Heaven with someone who I will pick, blindfolded!"

"Oh, god…"

Uriah puts on a blindfold and spins in circles. He starts walking around, until he touches somebody on the shoulder…

Peter.

* * *

**Ok, people. This game of C or D will be over soon, but I'd like to continue writing this story, at least for a little while. So, if anybody has an idea about what could happen next, please tell me.**

** And BTW, I know that technically, since this is the future, Four probably wouldn't know Fancy, and Zeke wouldn't know Hips Don't Lie but I just thought it would be really funny if they did, so... Yeah, I just wanted to make that clear.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Uriah puts on a blindfold and spins in circles. He starts walking around, until he touches somebody on the shoulder…_

_ Peter._

"Oh god!"

"What?" Uriah asks and takes off his blindfold. "Oh… I see. Well, you took the dare!"

Edward stands up awkwardly and him and Peter enter the closet.

"How many minutes has it been?" asks Grace.

"Do you think they're making out by now?" laughs Will. Christina giggles and elbows him in the ribs.

"I think they have, like 2 more minutes… Yes," says Lauren.

"We should extend the time for these. We'll call it 30 Minutes In Heaven!" suggests Zeke.

"Oh, maybe we should leave EDWARD AND PETER in there for a little longer!" says Uriah.

"YES!" Zeke agrees.

"Nooo! Give the poor guys a break!" Shauna objects.

"1 more minute! You two better put your shirts back on quick!" jokes Uriah.

After a minute, they open the door and find both of them leaning against the closet's wall, not making eye-contact with each other.

"Come out, love birds!" sings Zeke.

Edward shivers at the thought while Peter roles his eyes and they both step out of the closet.

"Alright. Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor, I guess."

"Really? Well, okay then- are Four and you dating?"

Tris looks at Four, like she's asking him for permission to speak. "Go ahead, tell them."

"Yes. We are," she says and finally feels free to sit next to him. She rests her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her.

"Aw! I SHIP IT!" says Marlene and claps her hands together.

"Do you ship us?" Uriah asks flirtatiously.

"NO!" she laughs.

"Why not?"

"Why, we don't have a ship name yet!"

"We'll be… URLENE!"

"I like it! I SHIP IT! URLENE IS BORN!" she says and kisses him on the cheek.

"My turn! Grace- C or D?"

"Dauntless, bro!"

"I'll call someone from my phone and you have to pretend like you know him- or her- and ask the person out!"

"Okaysies!"

"Gimme a number, Four!"

"How do you say… Four, ha?" he says in the European accent and does an eyebrow dance, which makes Tris giggle.

"Four it is! And that is… Oooh! I can't wait for this… Here!" she hands Grace the phone.

"Hello? Beatrice?"

"Hello? Hi, Grace here. I just wanted to ask you if you maybe wanted to go out with me?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh, you silly! So, what do you say?"

"I say- what?"

"Here's what I say- you, me, seven o'clock tomorrow!"

"No, wa-"

"Don't speak! You can say all of that tomorrow… Bye, my love!"

"What?"

And she hangs up. "Now may I know who was I talking to?"

"That was my brother!"

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, Caleb. He must've been so shocked!" Tris starts laughing uncontrollably. "I wish I could've seen the look on his face!"

"Ah, well. My turn. Lauren!"

"Dauntless."

"Sit in Al's lap until it's his turn!"

Lauren looks uncomfortable, but sits in Al's lap. Al looks just as awkward.

"Al, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Aw, BOO!" says Grace.

"Candor."

"Again? Ok… Tell us an embarrassing moment from your life!"

Al blushes. "Well… um… I was a little tired during class this one time and I fell asleep… And I did nap a little during Math before that, but I was still partly awake and this time, I totally fell asleep. So when I woke up… I… I was in a middle of a different class and I didn't even realize until the teacher did. So then I had to get out of that class and find mine and… yeah. It was pretty embarrassing."

"Whoa. That is embarrassing. I'd probably just die!" says Lynn.

"Lynn, be nice!" says Lauren.

"It's my turn," Al looks at her.

"Right!" Lauren gets up from his lap and gets back to her seat.

"Martine. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Eh… Dauntless?"

"I dare you… to eat the spiciest thing Zeke and Uriah have in their kitchen!"

"Deal!" she seems pretty sure of herself.

Zeke finds a bottle with small red peppers. "This is supposed to be really spicy. Like, so spicy, even some Dauntlesses can't eat it!"

"Ok…" Martine takes one pepper and carefully bites a small piece off. "It is a bit spicy."

"Now I wanna try!" says Zeke and puts one whole pepper in his mouth. His face turns red and sweaty. "GIMME WATER!" he yells and runs into the kitchen.

"I gotta eat the whole thing, right?" Martine asks.

"Yeah," Al replies.

"Here goes!" she swallows the pepper immediately. Everyone pays close attention to her face to see if it turns as red as Zeke's. But it doesn't.

"Why are you all staring at me?" she laughs.

"I can't believe it- she's supposed to be sweating, not laughing!" says Uriah.

"Guys, I am a prodigy when it comes to eating spicy stuff!"

"You sure are! Anyways, your turn now."

"Hmm… let me see… Christina! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"Play 30 minutes in heaven with Will!"

"What? What's 30 minutes in heaven?" asks Peter.

"It's an upgrade of 7 minutes in heaven! You and Edward were in the closet while we came up with it!" explains Zeke.

"Oh! Ok…"

"Anyways, it's Christina and Will's turn to play now, so off you go!"

Christina and Will enter the closet, holding hands as they do.

"Guys, do you think 30 Minutes In Heaven is a good idea?" Four asks, frowning.

"Why? What could possibly happen?" asks Uriah carelessly.

"Yes, what could happen, Uriah? What could two people in love do in a dark, tiny closet, in a different room- a room that we're not in- in half an hour?"

"Come on, Four! They're only 16, what could go wrong?" Zeke says.

"Exactly, THEY'RE ONLY 16!

"You were right. We should call HIM Buzzkill!"

"I was just pointing out the obvious!" says Martine.

"Should we maybe tell them it's been 30 minutes already?" asks Shauna.

"You really wanna do that? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THERE NOW?" Four replies.

"NOTHING is happening! God, Four! They just started dating recently, it's probably their first relationship!" objects Zeke.

"My guess is that they're just awkwardly talking now. I mean, 7 minutes is romantic, 30 minutes is awkward for a relationship that's as new as theirs is!" Shauna agrees.

"You guys are way too naïve! You don't know what those teenagers are like!"

"Four, YOU'RE A TEENAGER!"

"Whatever!"

Shauna, Zeke and Uriah are obviously slightly annoyed by Four. And he is obviously very annoyed by them. Silence takes over the room.

"So…" starts Grace. Four sends her an angry glare.

"Tris, do something! He's gonna ruin the fun with his grumpy face."

Tris gives him a hug, but Four ignores her. "Fooouuur! Look at me! Pweeaseee!" she puts on her best puppy face.

"What?" he looks at her, still slightly annoyed. She kisses him and smiles.

"Don't be grumpy, Four!"

"Fine," he returns the kiss.

"Aww! This is so cute!" says Zeke, pretending to wipe off tears. Shauna uses that moment to hug him.

Apparently, Uriah and Marlene feel like they're being left out, so they hug too.

"Yay. Happy couples." says Martine darkly.

"Come on, be happy for them!" says Edward.

"Easy for you to say- you're in a happy relationship, too!" Al replies.

"Yeah, and the rest of us is forever alone!" Lynn joins in.

"On the bright side… well, maybe not for everyone… 30 minutes will be up in a minute!" announces Lauren. She walks over to the closet and says "30 minutes will be up in 1 minute, guys!"

"BETTER GET DRESSED BY THEN!" yells Four.

"WOULD YOU LET THAT GO ALREADY?!" says Lauren.

"You've been warned!"

So the happy couples spend that one minute hugging, while the forever alone people casually talk and try to ignore the couples.

"Ok guys, 30 minutes are up," says Lauren, walking over to the closet. She puts her hand on the doorknob, but Four stops her "WAIT! Knock first! Just to be safe!"

Lauren rolls her eyes and knocks. "Guys, 30 minutes are up! I would just open the door but Mr. Grownup here wanted me to knock so…"

Christina and Will don't reply.

"May I have the permission to open the door now?" Lauren asks.

"Children today… trying to cause mischief all the time!" Four shakes his head and sits down again.

Lauren opens the closet door. Will and Christina seem like they've been having a nice chat and nothing else at the first sight.

"See?" Lauren turns around to look at Four.

"No. I don't. It's all OK now, but… AHA!" he points his finger to Christina. "She's wearing Will's shirt! Proof #1!"

Christina blushes and holds Will's hand. They walk over to the couch and sit down. They sure love their couch.

"And look at HIM! His wearing his trouser inside out!" Four's voice is full of pride and victory.

"For god's sake, Four! Sit down!" Tris says and holds his hand. She tries to drag him down into his seat, but he shakes her hand off.

"And finally- their hair is messy! The classic clue. BAM!" he finally sits down after that. "What can you say in your defense? Huh?"

Will and Christina stare at him with open mouths.

"What the hell, Four?" asks Christina.

"I'll have you know that we were just talking!" Will says.

"Uh-uh!" Four raises his eyebrow.

"Will, come on! We were not just talking. But you don't have to be worried, nothing really happened…" Christina promises.

"Kids always say that!"

"You know what, I think I'm gonna go. Four, I think you should too!" Tris tells him with a serious expression.

"Trissy, no!" Uriah exclaims.

"Sorry, Uri. It's just getting a little _loud_ in here…" she looks at Four when she says _loud._ "Bye!"

"Thanks a lot, FOUR!" Shauna says and gets up.

"Wait, Shauna! You're not leaving, right?" Zeke asks.

"Sorry, Zeke. I kinda have to agree with Tris on this. I'll see you tomorrow!" she kisses him and walks out of the apartment.

"Well, if we're leaving…" Martine starts.

"You're gonna go now, won't you?" Grace asks.

"I'm a bit tired…"

"Here we go again!"

"Sorry, Grace! Sorry for having a busy life! You know, when you get a job, I'd like to see you stay up all night and manage to wake up early in the morning!"

"Fine, GO!"

Martine gets up. "Sorry, everyone. I really should go now. I have stuff I really need to do, so…"

And she leaves.

"Ok, guys… Let's continue! We can still have a good time, right?" Uriah says.

"If HE keeps his mouth shut, then yes!" Lauren looks at Four.

"I just don't think we should play 30 Minutes In Heaven!"

"Well we won't. We won't play 30 Minutes In Heaven _if_ it causes problems."

"OK. But I bet it will!" he replies and looks at Will and Christina.

"How many times do I have to tell you- NOTHING HAPPE-" Christina starts.

"Oh, something happened alright!"

"You know what, we don't have to listen to this. Christina, let's go!" Will says and they walk out of the apartment together.

"This night is RUINED!" Zeke dramatically falls to the ground.

"THAT'S BECAUSE NOBODY HERE TAKES CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS SERIOUSLY! I WANNA FINISH THE DAMN GAME ALREADY!" Uriah yells and storms out of the room.

"Drama queen…" Lynn comments.

"Should I go talk to him?" Marlene asks.

"If you dare…" Zeke replies.

"I'll go," she decides and goes to Uriah's room.

"I think I…" Al starts quietly.

"Go. Nobody's stopping you! Go!" Zeke supports his head with his hands.

Al awkwardly runs out of the apartment.

"Is it OK if I go, too?" Peter asks and walks over to the door.

Zeke, who's face is still buried in his hands, nods.

"I'm leaving, too. This is all your fault!" Lauren hisses at Four.

She slams the door when her and Peter leave.

"Yeah… I'm getting outta here…" Lynn says and leaves.

"Let's see, who's still here?" Grace looks around. "Zeke, Edward, me, Four, Marlene and Uriah- but they kinda left too… Wait. Where's Eric?"

"I believe he snuck out," says Edward.

"Huh."

Edward stares at the floor, apparently amazed by the color of the carpet he's sitting on. Grace is looking around, avoiding eye-contact. Four stares right ahead, frowning with his arms crossed. Zeke's still in quite a depressed pose. The only sound in the room is the sound of Edward's occasional sighs and Uriah's sobs from, coming from the other room.

"NO! I'll never throw another party again!" says Uriah, then Marlene replies something they don't hear.

Edward sighs again.

Grace decides to spice things up a bit and hums a melody.

Zeke shakes his head wistfully.

Grace jumps up. "Well, time to go!" she walks over to the door. "Bye, suckers!"

Zeke finally raises his head. He looks at Edward and Four. "What are you two still doing here?"

Edward and Four stand up.

"Yes. Leave."

And they do. Zeke throws himself onto the couch and closes his eyes. "What a mess!" he tells himself. Uriah and Marlene's conversation echoes through the room and Zeke slowly falls asleep.

* * *

**I'm afraid you might have to wait a little longer for chapter 6 because I'm trying to figure out how to continue the story from this point on. But I'll try to hurry up :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, the next chapter! I needed a LONG TIME to write it, because the constant funny moments kinda stop here because Candor or Dauntless stops. Also I'd like to thank xox-AMI-xox and .7 for their suggestions- they were really helpful and I probably still wouldn't be uploading this story if they didn't give me such great ideas for this chapter (and the next one). **

* * *

Four opens his eyes. His lids are heavy, since he couldn't sleep at night. Thoughts about yesterday's argument kept him awake. But he was right, wasn't he?

Tris opens the door, fully dressed and wide awake. "Great, you're up. Get dressed, eat something and come help me with the snacks," she said. As she is about to close the door, Four speaks up.

"Snacks?"

"Uh-uh."

"What for?"

"The party."

Four jumps out of the bed, ready to protest.

"Look, Tobias, you have clearly upset some people yesterday and I mean, look at poor Uri, his spirit is crushed. And that never happens to him!" Tris starts. "So, I thought I'd invite him, Zeke and obviously Christina and Will- you owe THEM a big apology- and then I thought I'd invite Marlene and Shauna too so we'd have like this 'couples Candor or Dauntless', you know? And of course, the point of the whole thing is for you to apologize. And it would all be good again."

Four feels his head aching at the thought of apologizing. "Do you really want that?"

"It's not about me, Tobias. It's about them, okay?"

"Okay. I'll do it," Four agrees and rubs his eyes. He yawns.

"Come on, sleepyhead, let's go set everything up for the party!"

Four nods and looks for a shirt in his closet, while Tris leaves the bedroom and goes into the living room. She and Four spent most of their time living in Four's little apartment, if you could even call it that. Tris didn't have a job yet, so she didn't have enough points to buy her own apartment. Four didn't mind her staying with him at all.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" he says when he gets out of the room.

"First, eat breakfast. Hungry Four means Grumpy Four." she smiles and puts a bowl, spoon, milk and cereal on the table. He sits down and starts eating.

"Then I'd like you to tidy up the apartment a bit. Maybe clean the floor."

Four doesn't say anything, but his face shows he's not to thrilled about all this.

"You think they maybe won't want to come?" she asks, concerned.

He shrugs.

"I keep feeling they'll be to angry to come…"

"Nah, they'll be here. You'll see, no one will even remember what were we fighting about!" Four stuffs his face with cereal. "Can I have Dauntless cake after cereal?"

"We ran out of it!" Tris says calmly.

Four almost chokes on his cereal.

"Calm down, I was kidding!" she laughs.

"You better not do that to me EVER again!" he glares at her.

"God… I was JUST kidding…"

So, about five hours later, the guests arrive. Tris' face shines with happiness. She's relieved. Four, on the other hand, wears the fakest possible smile as he greets Marlene, Shauna, Zeke and Uriah.

"Where are Will and Christina?" Tris asks closing the door.

"Oh, they didn't come with us. We thought they'd be here already," Shauna says as she sits at the table with on her left and Marlene on her right. Uriah sits next to Marlene. Tris and Four sit on the opposite side with two empty chairs next to them.

"It appears these two will be a little late…" Tris says, glancing at the empty chairs. She sends Four a concerned look.

"They'll be here soon," he promises her, even though he's not sure of it.

Then, Zeke tells a funny story to lighten up the mood and everyone laughs.

_They'll be here,_ Tris thinks and this time she believes it.

Time passes, Tris announces that the pizza's done and that they made it themselves, Four adds he helped after which Tris points out that putting the pizza in the oven doesn't really qualify as helping. They eat the pizza and lie that it's good even though it tastes like rubber. Uriah suggests they start the game, so they do.

"Who'll start?" Four questions.

"Can I?" asks Marlene.

"Sure."

"Yes! Tris, C or D?"

"Um… Let's say Dauntless!"

"Yeah!" Uriah cheers.

She is dared to go to Max's office and ask him if she can apply for the instructor job, then let him talk and run away before she actually applies. She accepts the challenge and they eventually get more complaints from angry Max. Then Zeke has to walk around the Pit wearing red lipstick which he does, taking it to another level by wearing Shauna's high heels.

They play a couple more rounds, but nothing extreme happens. Even Uriah doesn't particularly enjoy the game. Eventually, when it's Tris' turn again, she asks Four.

"Dauntless."

"Apologize for what you did yesterday."

Four takes a deep breath. "Alright. I'd like to apologize to all of you for what I implied yesterday. I can see how it ruined the mood and why everyone left. And I admit- I was wrong, 30 Minutes In Heaven is a completely harmless game and I should've trusted all of you."

Everyone nods in approval. Tris kisses him on the cheek. "That was very nice of you!"

"Apology accepted!" Uriah says.

"Thank god. I was kinda worried you wouldn't even come to the party. In fact, it looked like you'll never leave your room again!" Tris laughs.

"No way! In fact, Marlene suggested I throw another party next week. I will. And it'll be the most epic party you've ever been to! There won't be just C or D- we'll play Capture the Flag, Never Have I Ever… Maybe we'll even go zip-lining!"

Four shivers at the mention of zip-lining, but only Zeke and Tris notice.

"Awesome! We'll be there!" Tris says.

"You better! I'll invite the others too. Maybe even Eric and Peter. They were OK the last time," Uriah replies.

Shauna yawns and soon Zeke does too.

"Maybe we should go home now…" suggests Marlene.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late," Shauna agrees.

"But, hey, tonight was fun!" Zeke says, even though it really wasn't anything special.

Tris walks them to the door and says goodnight. She sighs and takes a seat opposite Four.

"Thanks… I really admired your apology. Very mature," she says and leans over the table to kiss him.

He kisses her back, but she pulls away and slides back into her seat. "Although… Christina and Will."

"What?"

"They didn't show up. I'm worried about them, to be honest…" she bites her lip.

"Come on, Tris, they could've just had responsibilities to do and couldn't make it to the party or something."

"But I feel like they'd come here to tell us if they did. I don't want them to be mad at us, they're my best friends."

"They're not. At least not at you," he reaches for her hand. He tries to smile. She smiles back.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Could you just do the dishes today?" she asks and gets up.

"Of course. You go rest."

"Thanks," she gives him another quick kiss and goes to the bedroom. "Night!"

"Goodnight, Tris."

The next morning, Tris feels better. She looks at Four, who is still sleeping, and gets up. After breakfast she marches straight to Christina's apartment. She got it when she got a job as an instructor. Apparently, that's like a complementary gift you get with it.

Tris knocks on the door and waits. For a second, there is nothing but silence coming from the other side of the wall, so she turns around. Then she hears something, so she decides to wait. The sound resembles footsteps. After the footsteps, she thinks she heard whispering. But she isn't sure- a part of her believes she was only imagining the sounds. Maybe it was because she really hoped someone would open the door. But no one does.

Tris presses her ear against the door. Yes, there are definitely sounds coming from the room!

"Will… Tris… or Four…"

"… Party invitation?"

Those are the only words she can catch. It seems like Will and Christina are whispering.

Christina says something like: I don't want to see them now,

Will replies something she can't hear, then there's silence and then Will speaks again, asking: So we just pretend we're not here?

Tris feels pain in her stomach. She slides down the door onto the floor and buries her face in her hands. Why wouldn't they want to talk to them? Were they really that angry? She was afraid they might be, but she never really believed they could.

She gets up and goes back to Four's apartment. He got up in the meanwhile.

"Where were you?" he asks.

"At Christina's."

"Did she tell you why she and Will didn't come to the party?"

"No… " Tris shakes her head. "No, um, in fact she didn't open the door at all."

"So she wasn't home?"

"Oh, she was. She just wouldn't open the door."

Four freezes. "What? Why?"

Tris shrugs. "I don't know. But it appears she won't want either of us talking to her anytime soon," she drops to the couch.

"Don't worry. They'll show up eventually. And when they do, I promise I'll make things right again," Four says and sits next to her.

She buries her head in his shoulder. "Thanks," she whispers.

"Hey, it's the right thing to do. Right?" he puts his arm over shoulder.

"Yeah."

* * *

** It's a little short, but I think I'll update soon, so hopefully that'll make up for it :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I've noticed that someone put this story in this community... Thank you, whoever you might be! **

**WARNING: This chapter will contain EVEN MORE randomness than any other chapter before. And it'll probably get even more random from now on. Just sayin' :)**

* * *

The next day, Uriah plans his party with Zeke.

"Hey, Uri, you think Will and Christina will show up if we invite them?"

"Sure, why wouldn't they? They're mad at Four and Tris, not us!"

"You're right! I'm gonna go invite them!" Zeke says and tap dances out of the room while singing a funky tune.

He stops in front of Christina's apartment and knocks on the door loudly. He waits. And waits.

No one opens the door. Zeke knocks again, but he doesn't wait for long because it's obvious no one will get the door. He goes back to his apartment and tells Uriah the bad news.

"Seriously? Still?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah. I gotta agree with Tris- they're pretty angry. At least it seems so."

"Maybe they're not home?"

"Possibly, but I honestly don't believe it. Where would they go?"

"I don't know… maybe Will's place?"

"Oh… right. I'll go look," Zeke says and heads out again, tap dancing.

"Please stop!" his brother says.

"Fine!"

He returns shortly after he leaves.

"No luck?"

Zeke shakes his head. "Like they disappeared. Maybe I could call some of our friends and ask them if they know where they could be?"

"That could work. I mean, someone's gotta know something!"

Zeke picks up his phone and calls pretty much everyone in his phone book. Shauna and Marlene, of course, don't know much more than Zeke and Uriah. Lynn doesn't even care, Al tries to think of something but fails, Edward hasn't seen them since Candor or Dauntless, Peter cares even less than Lynn, Eric hangs up, Grace has a similar response as Al, same goes for Martine and Lauren gets a mini panic attack so Zeke has to comfort her promising that Christina and Will are not dead.

"Sheesh! Drama queen," he comments as he hangs up.

"Like you said- it's like they disappeared!"

"Look, we still have like eight days until your party. We'll figure something out!"

* * *

The next three days Tris, Four, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Grace, Al and Lauren search through the Dauntless compound to find Will and Christina, but with no luck. They take a break the following four days and it seems like the situation is getting a little serious. Lauren has more panic attacks.

"I just feel like something is wrong, guys! I feel it!" she says, sitting down on the couch at Zeke's place.

Everyone is already used to her dramatic overreacting by now. They just roll their eyes. Well, some still try to be comforting.

"The streets these days are ruthless! Ruthless, I tell you! You never know nowadays, you know… I mean I had this neighbor, back in my old faction, and he had a daughter and… she ran away one day, just like that!" Lauren's voice shakes as well as her body.

"What happened to her?" Tris asks.

"Nothing, she came back… But it got me thinking, you know… Like, man! She could've died!"

"There, there!" Marlene says, hugging her over the shoulders.

"Lauren, I see no reason for such concern. There is a big chance Will and Christina are in their apartments and just don't want to answer the door," Four tells her.

"I feel so bad… Terrible. They don't want to talk to us," Tris shakes her head.

"I wasn't that rude, really!" Four says.

"Your comments must have been pretty embarrassing for them- I mean the things you implied, Four! Really, I can see how it was too much!" Lauren replies, shaking.

"Ok, ok! Let's not put all the blame on Four! I think Will and Christina are being a little over dramatic!" Uriah stands up for Four.

"I just want this mess to be over already!" Lauren cries.

"There is nothing we can do. The party is in tomorrow. I'll try to contact them in the meanwhile, but if I can't then that's the way it is and we shouldn't feel bad about it!" Zeke says and they all decide to go home.

Zeke wakes up early next morning and visits Christina and Will once more. He knock with no expectations, but still prays a miracle happens.

Will opens the door.

Zeke hugs him, even though they're not that close at all. "You're here! Thank goodness!"

"Yeah, we're here."

Zeke looks at Christina who walks up to them. He hugs her too. Their lips curl into forced smiles as they let him into the apartment.

"So, Uriah and I are having a party tomorrow and we'd really like you two to come," he says handing them the invitation.

They look at each other and Christina nods. "Sure, we'll be there."

"For real?" Zeke almost doesn't believe what he's hearing.

They nod.

"Oh, great. Great. It'll be awesome, you'll see- we'll play C or D, Capture the Flag and Never Have I Ever… We'll even go zip-lining! But, I have to tell you, Four will also be there. You're OK with that, right?"

Christina and Will are already looking at each other, shaking their head and communicating in some sort of a body language.

"Guys?" Zeke asks.

"Um, sorry… But I think we'll have to pass… We have, um, this thing we gotta go to, I just remembered," Will says and looks at Christina. She nods.

"Are you kidding? Please, it means a lot to Uriah!" Zeke says, disappointedly.

"Maybe we could arrange something and then we could just maybe come to the party…" Christina says, her eyes still on Will. He frowns, slightly shaking his head. She nods slowly.

"Ok," he says then, looking at Zeke.

"Thanks, you guys! Everyone will be happy to hear that you're coming to the party! We've missed you!" Zeke hugs them again and runs off. He slams Four's apartment's door as he enters and announces that Christina and Will are coming to the party.

"Really?" Four asks, surprised.

"That's great!" Tris gets up and hugs Zeke. "Thank you, Zeke! How did you find them?"

"Well, I knocked on Christina's door and they were home. I asked them if they'd like to come to Uri's party and they said yes. Just like that," Zeke leaves out the part where they almost rejected the invitation at the mention of Four. He doesn't feel like ruining this happy moment.

"I'm so relieved!" Tris says.

"And you thought they were still mad at me!" Four laughs.

_Am I doing a bad thing by not telling them they still ARE mad at Four?_ Zeke asks himself. He decides it'll be OK if he doesn't say anything.

"Um, guys, I think I'll be going home now to help Uri with the party, since it does start in about 5 hours…" he says.

"Ok. Tell us if you two need any help!" Tris smiles.

"Aw, thanks. But you don't need to. We don't have much more to do, the apartment is pretty much set up already," Zeke replies and leaves.

_Will and Christina will come to the party, right?_ he thinks.

_Sure. They will. It'll all be OK._

* * *

It's seven o'clock and the guests are about to arrive. Uriah nervously walks from one to the other side of the room.

"Chillax, bro! No need for panic," Zeke says.

"Yes there is. Zeke, you are aware that the last party I-"

"We."

"-_we_ threw, was a total disaster?"

"I wouldn't call it a TOTAL disaster. It had a misfortunate ending."

"We can't afford another one of those. We are the kings of parties at Dauntless!" Uriah says dramatically.

"You know what, I think you're trying too hard."

"You're right, there is no need to-"

The doorbell cuts off Uriah's sentence.

"THEY'RE HERE! ZEKE, THEY ARE HERE!" he starts running around in circles, so Zeke has to get the door.

"Oh, that's just the pizza, Uri," he says.

"Ah. The pizza. That's cool, that's cool," Uriah says.

"Here you- TORI?!" Zeke realizes the pizza girl is Tori.

"What are you doing delivering pizzas? I thought you worked at the tattoo parlor!"

"I was, but I got fired. Apparently I '_make toucans look like ravens'_ and '_can't even make a simple tattoo look right.'_ she says with a grumpy look on her face.

"Anyways, here's your pizza now pay up."

"Here you go" Zeke says handing Tori money.

"And here's a tip!" Zeke pulls out more money.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you!_"

Zeke closes the door and puts down the pizza.

"Poor Tori! I feel bad for her…"

"What if we invite her to our party? You know, to cheer her up!"

"That's a good idea!" Zeke runs out of the apartment, expecting not to find Tori as fast as he actually does. He opens the door and she is literally still standing there.

"Hi again Tori! Uriah and I were just wondering if you would like to come to our party today! You know, since you seem pretty bummed out,"

"A party? I totally didn't know you were having a party today!"

"So are you coming?"

"Well… I'll have to check my schedule…" Tori says taking her phone from her pocket to 'check her schedule.' "Yup, I'm free!"

"Sweet! It starts now, you coming?"

"Sure! My boss hates me anyways…" she says entering the apartment and making herself comfortable on the couch. "So…" she takes the pizza delivery hat off. "… who else will be at the party?"

"EVERYONE!" says Zeke.

"No, because no one is here yet, and that is a sign! A sign that they won't come!" Uriah starts panicking again. The doorbell rings. He runs to open the door. It's Shauna, Marlene, Tris, Four, Grace, Lynn and Al.

"Hey guys! Do come in, do come!" Uriah says. The room fills with chatter and cheers.

Uriah sighs with relief.

"See? It's already a great party and they just arrived!" Zeke pats him on the shoulder.

Uriah nods.

The doorbell rings again and this time it's Edward, Lauren and Peter.

"So, Will and Christina aren't coming to the party, are they?" Lauren says.

"No, no- they are!" Uriah promises.

"But they're not here yet?" Edward asks.

"No… They will be, though. I know it," Zeke ads.

"Is Martine here?" Grace asks Lauren.

"I don't know. She might not show up at all- you know,"

"NOOO! SISTAH!" Grace yells.

"What?" asks Lauren.

"Nothing. I'm just kidding."

"Good, I thought she died too!"

"Lauren, you gotta stop being so paranoid!" says Lynn, shaking her head in disapproval.

The doorbell rings.

"Oh, goodie, you showed up…" Zeke mutters when he sees Eric and Martine at the door, even though his comment is mostly directed towards Eric.

"Nice to see you too," Eric replies coldly.

"I'm kinda nervous about Will and Christina… you think they'll show up?" Zeke asks Four and Tris, forgetting he didn't mention that one detail about their reaction to the invitation.

Four and Tris look confused.

"Didn't you say they agreed to come?" Four asks.

"Right… I did. Yeah. What am I talking about, they'll be here… It's all alright… No need to be suspicious!" Zeke says. "Now be amazed by my awesome dancing skills!" he says, improvising an Irish dance.

"Zeke? You feeling OK?" Four asks.

"Yup. Gotta go!" he says and disappears in the crowd.

Suddenly, Uriah grabs a microphone. "Excuse me! Please… HUSH, CHILDREN!"

The guests shut up and look at him.

"Thank you. I'd like to sing a little song for you all… And I'd also like to dedicate it to a very special someone… She's here in this crowd today… Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Marlene!"

Everyone, despite their confusion, says _'awww_'.

Zeke plays a karaoke song and Uriah starts singing. He sings Just The Way You Are by Billy Joel.

_ Don't go changing, to try and please me_  
_You never let me down before_  
_Don't imagine you're too familiar_  
_And I don't see you anymore_  
_I would not leave you in times of trouble_  
_We never could have come this far_  
_I took the good times, I'll take the bad times_  
_I'll take you just the way you are_

_Don't go trying some new fashion_  
_Don't change the color of your hair_  
_You always have my unspoken passion_  
_Although I might not seem to care_

_I don't want clever conversation_  
_I never want to work that hard_  
_I just want someone that I can talk to_  
_I want you just the way you are._

_I need to know that you will always be_  
_The same old someone that I knew_  
_What will it take 'till you believe in me_  
_The way that I believe in you._

_I said I love you and that's forever_  
_And this I promise from my heart_  
_I couldn't love you any better_  
_I love you just the way you are._

After this random but touching performance, Marlene drops a tear or two and Uriah leaves the mini-stage the crowd has created for him. He hugs Marlene and kisses her. Zeke decides to be a DJ and plays some sick tunes. Uriah asks Marlene to dance and the crowd now forms a dance floor.

"Tobias?" Tris whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna dance?"

"Nah."

Tris looks offended. "No?"

"Sorry, I'm not much of a dancer."

"Those are all excuses!"

"No, it's true. Once, back when I was 16 myself, Zeke threw a party… I tried to break down some movez, but the only thing I broke was my neck."

"I refuse to believe that."

"And you shouldn't. I lied to you- I also broke the coffee table."

"Oh, well, which dance moves did you do?"

"You know, the classics- the triple pirouette, the loco-locomotion-"

"The what?"

"A little dance move I invented. It's a mix between tango, train motion and hip-hop. So I did that and the triple pirouette and when I tried the backflip it just sorta all went downhill!"

"Four, I don't know how to tell you this, but… Most people don't dance like that…"

"Sure they do. I saw it on TV!"

"Ok. So are you gonna go dance with me now or not?"

"Sorry, I don't think I can… Brings back too many painful memories."

"Fine." Tris sighs.

"Ok party people!" Grace suddenly appears at the DJ booth. "I would like to play a little song I used to jam along to back in Erudite. Hope you like it!" she takes the disk, but before she can play it, someone slams the door open.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Tris' jaw drops as she sees the intruder. "Holy guacamole!" she exclaims. "Could it be…?"

* * *

** If Tori talking about toucans and ravens confused you, it's actually a reference to a drawing I saw on Tumblr . /tumblr_m29l4coKQQ1rpfppuo2_  
**

**It says under the picture that Tori originally planned for the ravens to look like toucans. It was just so inspiring...**

** Also: Who do you think is going to be the surprise guest to who Tris reacted with 'HOLY GUACAMOLE'? Though I won't tell you if you're right or wrong because the next chapter is coming very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Before you read this chapter, I want you to know that Amar wasn't Four and Eric's instructor in this story, it was someone else. It doesn't make sense now, but trust me, this information will become useful when you get to a certain part of the story.  
**

* * *

_Tris' jaw drops as she sees the intruder. "Holy guacamole!" she exclaims. "Could it be…?"_

Suddenly, she's sure it's HIM.

Caleb.

"Oh, hello, Beatrice," he says.

"What are you… How did you-"

"Say no more, sister! I am here because I heard the Erudite anthem. Well, our unofficial, party anthem. And therefore it was my duty to show up!"

"Just The Way You Are by Billy Joel is Erudite's anthem?" Uriah asks.

Caleb laughs. "Hell no! Haven't even heard of that song! What are you guys, fifty?"

Everyone is more confused by each second that passes.

"Eddie, Grace, Martine, Eric, Will-"

"Will's not here."

"No Will, then. Erudite transfers, you know which song I'm talking about!"

"What is this? You guys know what he's talking about?" Uriah asks.

"Oh, we know!" Grace says.

"But… how did you hear the song if it hasn't started yet?" Edward asks.

"Simple- true Erudites feel it! Now, DJ, play the song!" Caleb says in a loud, party voice that Tris doesn't even recognize.

Grace puts the record on and the song starts playing, some dude is narrating something and then he stops. A boy's voice starts singing the pre-chorus and Grace jumps out of the DJ booth, joining Caleb on the dance floor. Edward does the same. They just stand there for some time, until the chorus starts. Then they start dancing like maniacs.

"Caleb, I didn't know you could dance!" Tris says, impressed.

"Every Erudite can dance!"

"I never could…" Eric comments and sighs. Martine doesn't seem like she can either. They just stand there awkwardly.

"What is this song?" Zeke asks.

"MMM YEAH!" Edward, Grace and Caleb say in unison.

"I ask you again- WHAT IS THE TITLE?"

"We told you- Mmm yeah!" Caleb explains.

Suddenly, Zeke realizes that the singer is saying 'Mmm yeah' too. "Oh, ok."

They all gather around these Erudite and ex-Erudite dancing prodigies and observe their skills with admiration.

Suddenly, Cara and Fernando crash the party. They start wildly dancing with the other Erudites.

"This is literally a thing in their faction," Four says, amazed.

Cara looks so free on the dance floor! So free, Tris finds herself forgiving her rudeness on the Visiting Day and claps along to the beat, cheering for the dancers. Cara eventually even lets her hair down.

The last chorus is just about to kick in again, but someone pauses the song. Despite the turned-off lights everyone recognizes the person. Her face is bright red with fury. Her eyes cold with disgust.

"Oh my god, it's Jeanine Matthews!" Tris whispers to Four.

"This isn't good…" he replies.

Jeanine glares at the dancers. "What is going on here? Do my eyes deceive me?" she asks. "How could you, members of my own faction, betray me like this?"

Cara, Fernando, Caleb, Grace and Edward look frozen.

"Eric, are you supporting this?" Jeanine asks. Eric looks down and shakes his head.

"I simply cannot believe you are having a dance party…" she shakes her head disappointedly. "… without me!" she presses the play button and a second later, she is on the dance floor, busting down only the sweetest of dance moves.

"Oh, god…" Shauna shakes her head.

The song is over and all the dancers gasp for air. Their clothes are wet with sweat.

"Well…" Jeanine says. "We better go!"

She leaves and so do Fernando and Cara. Tris invites Caleb to stay. He sits on the couch next to Four and Tris and looks like he's about to pass out. Edward and Grace do too.

"Wow. Some skills you guys have!" Tris says.

"Dancing is our passion!" Caleb confesses.

Uriah grabs the microphone again. He announces they'll start playing Never Have I Ever now.

Tris sends him a puzzled look. "Aren't we gonna wait for Christina and Will?"

"I'd like to do that, but I need to keep entertaining the guests! The party can't wait for anyone!" Uriah replies and shrugs.

Just as he says that, the doorbell rings.

Everyone looks at the door. They're wondering the same thing.

"Is someone gonna get that?" Tori asks.

Zeke stands up and opens the door.

"Hi. Sorry we're late, I hope we didn't miss too much."

It's Christina and Will.

Zeke lets them in, speechless.

A smile appears on Tris' face. She gets up to greet them. First, she wants to give them both a hug, but decides to just say 'hi' after she sees how angry they look.

"Are you feeling OK?" she asks them.

Christina and Will put on unconvincing smiles.

"Yeah," says Christina weakly.

Tris wonders if they never really were mad at her, but only at Four. Maybe that's what's going on.

"Alright! Everyone, take a seat- we'll be playing a really fun game now!" Uriah says and it's easy to see how excited he is about all this.

Everyone sits down in a circle.

"What kind of a game will we be playing?" Christina asks.

"Never Have I Ever!"

"Oh. That," she nods.

Zeke leaves the room and comes back with a plate full of plastic cups.

"Uri, get the other plate!" he tells his brother and places the plate in the middle of the circle they formed. He sits down next to Shauna.

"Here," Uriah says after going to the kitchen and placing the other plate on the floor. He sits between his brother and Marlene.

"Everyone take a plastic cup!" Zeke commands.

After everyone took their cup, Zeke opens the bottle of beer and pours some of it in each cup.

"We're ready to start!" he announces.

"Can I start?" asks Marlene.

Uriah nods.

"Alright. Never have I ever… pointed a gun at someone!"

"Really? No one's done that!" Edward protests.

Four, Eric and Tori drink from their cups.

"I stand corrected," Edward says.

"My turn now!" sings Uriah. "Never have I ever cried during initiation!"

Al, Tris, Lauren, Tori, Grace, Martine and, surprisingly, even Caleb take a sip.

"Caleb?" Tris asks.

"I couldn't get Gangnam Style right! It was traumatizing!"

"You actually have to learn how to dance to get in Erudite? As in the faction that values knowledge and dresses in suits?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

Now it's Zeke's turn. "Never have I ever had a crush on an instructor."

Tris smiles at Four and drinks. Tori does too which doesn't seem interesting to anyone since they have no idea who was her instructor. Eric is the one who everyone stares at after her drinks from his cup.

"Eric? You had a crush on our instructor?" Four chuckles.

Eric glares at him and blushes.

"Oooh! Who was your instructor, huh?" Uriah asks.

"It doesn't matter, it was not a big crush," Eric says. "I mean… it was not a big crush but a huge crush!" he, for some reason, corrects himself.

"Never have I ever tried to kill someone," Shauna continues the game.

"What kind of a question is that?" asks Zeke.

"I just wanna be sure I'm not surrounded by potential murderers!"

Peter drinks.

"You helped, Al- didn't you?" he teases.

"I didn't try to kill her. I only tried to scare her and I'm very sorry for that. Could you stop bringing it up?"

"You don't have to drink if that's true," Shauna says.

Al doesn't touch his cup. They continue.

"Never have I ever… um… kissed a stranger!" Tori says.

Zeke and Uriah drink.

"Never have I ever… um… um… um…" Will needs a LOT of time to think about what he has never ever done. "Um… I know! Never have I ever lied… in my previous faction."

Zeke, Uriah, Lauren, Grace, Caleb, Tris, Four, Edward, Shauna, Marlene, Eric, Peter, Lynn and Tori drink. The only ones who don't are Al and Christina who are from Candor and for some reason also Martine.

"Oh, come on! You certainly lied at least once!" Zeke says.

"Not that I remember!"

"Oh I do. You told me you had a surprise for me in the bathroom when we were little and then you locked me in there and turned off the lights. How do you not remember that?" Grace says.

"I don't remember that. Really. And I am truly sorry. I was an evil little child. How long were you locked in there?"

"Not long. Mum realized something's wrong obviously."

"Ok, ok! Enough of that, it's Christina's turn!" Uriah says.

"Never have I ever skipped school."

Uriah, Zeke, Lauren, Lynn, Four and Peter drink.

"Never have I ever been so drunk I couldn't remember my name!" Lynn says.

Zeke, Shauna, Tori and Eric drink.

"Never have I ever… got in a fight with someone," Martine says.

Eric, Tori, Peter, Lynn and Four drink.

"FOUR?!" Tris asks.

"It's… a long story…" he says.

"Shut up, it's my turn. Never have I ever been arrested," says Eric.

No one drinks.

"Really? Not even you, Peter?" Eric asks. "What now?"

"Now you gotta drink," Zeke explains.

"Ok," Eric says and drinks.

"Never have I ever… dated someone older than me," Peter says.

Shauna, Tris, Tori, Marlene and Eric drink. So does Will.

"Yes. I am a few weeks younger than Christina," he states.

"Eric? Was the older person your instructor?" Marlene asks.

"No comment."

"Never have I ever woke up from a simulation in less than 15 minutes," says Lauren, continuing the game.

Tris, Four, Uriah, Marlene, Grace and Peter drink.

"Never have I ever prank called a stranger," says Al.

Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Tori, Grace, Martine, Peter and Lynn drink.

"Does Edward count?" asks Four.

"He's not a stranger, now is he?" asks Lauren.

"No, but to me he was at first, because I didn't know it was him."

"Why do you want to drink so badly, Four?"

"Oh, right. Edward is no stranger then!"

"Speaking of me, it's my turn. Never have I ever sang Fancy in the shower," Edward says looking at Four.

"Is that because I called you a stranger?" Four asks, taking a sip from his cup.

"Maybe."

"Gracie's turn! Yay-uh! Never have I ever wanted to start an acapella group," Grace says, getting a lot of surprised stares.

"Why would you… How did you come up with that?" Peter asks and, surprisingly, drinks.

"WHAT?" Grace asks.

"You asked the question!"

"I didn't expect an answer. Especially not from you."

"Well, as a matter of a fact I dreamed of having an acapella group. We'd be called Peter and The Singing Ladies!" his eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. "We'd be aca-awesome!"

"I really appreciate that, Peter," Grace nods.

"My turn, right? Never have I ever cheated on an exam," Caleb says.

Tori, Zeke, Uriah, Lauren, Shauna, Peter, Lynn and Al drink.

"Never have I ever dyed my hair," Tris says.

Martine and Tori drink.

"Never have I ever… been mad at Tris," says Four and looks at Christina and Will.

Some people drink, but Will and Christina hesitate.

"Will? Christina? Were you ever mad at Tris?" Four asks.

Christina opens her mouth to say something.

"I don't like this game. Also, Christina and I should probably go…" Will says and puts his arm around Christina protectively.

"Just drink!" Four demands.

"What if we were never mad at her?" Will asks, getting angry.

"OKAAAY… We finished one round and I think some of as had enough beer for now..." says Zeke.

"NO!" screams Uriah and kicks Zeke.

"Ow! What the hell?"

"I want to continue the game!"

"No. We'll stop now," says Zeke.

"I agree with Zeke," says Will.

"Alright. Next on the party activities list is… CAPTURE THE FLAG!" says Zeke. Everyone cheers, except Will and Christina, who still seem to be in a bad mood.

"Follow me!" Uriah says and runs out of the apartment. Everyone follows. Capture the flag really seems like a good idea now. Everyone will just have fun and hopefully forget all the arguments that have been going on in the past week.

* * *

**Excuse Jeanine's funkiness, please. I am very well aware of the evil she has done, but... can't she still be a good dancer? I think she can. After all, Erudite is apparently the dancing faction :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Who'll be the team captain?" asks Grace, as they walk towards the train.

"Obviously me!" says Uriah.

"And me!" ads Zeke. He runs towards the train and jumps onto it. Uriah's next.

Soon, they're all on the train.

"Who'll pick first?" Zeke asks his brother.

"Again, obviously me."

"Why?"

"I'm younger, ya-huh!"

"Fine. Choose wisely!"

"Marlene, darling!"

Shauna waits for Zeke to call out her name.

"Four!" he says instead.

"Waka-waka-what?" Shauna asks.

"Are you kidding me? He ranked much higher than you in initiation!" Zeke doesn't seem to get Shauna's problem.

"Fine! Pick Four!" she says and shrugs. "I'll be on Uri's team then!"

"I don't think so, missy!" Uriah says. "You suck at this game!"

Shauna looks very offended and sits on the floor with her arms crossed.

Uriah shrugs and picks Eric.

Zeke takes Edward.

Uriah chooses Tris.

"Lynn!"

"Tori!"

"Lauren!"

"Grace!"

"Martine!"

"Christina!"  
"Will-" Zeke says, but Will protests.

"Why can't Christina and I be on the same team?"

"Because I picked you and Uri picked Christina. Man up!"

Will crosses his arms and shakes his head. "What a sick, cruel world we're living in! You MONSTER!"

Zeke ignores him and Uriah picks Al. Zeke has to pick Caleb. But nobody wants Shauna.

"Has it really come to this, people?" she says with disgust.

"I'm so sorry, Shauna, but… you're out!" Zeke says sympathetically and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Wh- What? How?"

"Well we have eight members on both teams and you're the only one left. We wouldn't want to be unfair, you know."

"Hey, hey, hey! What about me?!" says Peter.

"I didn't see you!" says Zeke.

"Dibs on him!" yells Uriah.

"Oh… too bad!" says Zeke.

Zeke has to let Shauna play the game.

As they pass the Erudite compound, two silhouettes jump onto the train clumsily.

"Cara?" Will asks looking at one of the silhouettes.

"And me!" Fernando says.

"Who are you?" Tris asks.

"Are you kidding? I was just at that party of yours!" Fernando looks both offended and disappointed.

"Yeah, I remember. What's your name though?" she asks.

"There are some who call me… Fernando!"

Tris looks puzzled.

"This is because Fernando is my name," he explains.

"So… What up you guys?" asks Edward.

"Well, after Fernando and I returned I realized I forgot my hair band at the party so we took the train to the Dauntless compound," Cara explains.

"But… this is not the train that'll get you to the compound," says Four.

Cara and Fernando's eyes widen and they look at each other.

"Dang it!" says Cara.

"So close tho…" sighs Fernando.

Nobody speaks then.

Cara sighs.

Fernando scratches his ear.

"Well, we better skedaddle!" Cara says and turns around.

"NO! Stop!" Zeke grabs her hand and pulls her back. Unfortunately, for Fernando it's too late.

"Nando!" Cara yells.

"I'm fiiineeeeee!" a weak voice says from the ground. They pass by him in a second and he is lost.

"You can't just jump off a train whenever you like! Sheesh!" Uriah says.

"But you guys do it all the time and it looks so cool!" Cara says.

"But we KNOW what we're doing, you see," explains Edward.

Cara sighs even more miserably.

"Look, I know you just lost a friend and stuff… But we're going to play Capture the Flag, so…?" starts Zeke.

"Isn't one Erudite too much already, Zeke?" Uriah says.

"I'd love to come play Capture the Flag with you!" Cara exclaims.

"Too late."

"It'll be fine, Uri!" Zeke tells him.

Cara decides to go chat with Caleb, while the Pedrad brothers have an argument about the newcomer.

"I'll take her! I have SHAUNA on my team already!" Zeke decides.

"I hate you…" Uriah mutters.

"Time to jump!" Four announces.

Graciously, the Dauntless people jump off the train. Caleb twists his ankle, on the other hand and Cara hits a tree while jumping.

"This is harder than it looks! The tree AND the jumping!" she says, rubbing her bleeding nose with her hand.

"So, Cara… Uriah and I have decided-"

"But mostly Zeke!" says Uriah.

"We have decided that it would be best if you joined my team. I'm guessing you don't know the rules, right?"

"Pffft! I do!" she says.

"You don't."

"Not a clue," she admits.

"And I'm thinking, since Uri so selflessly let you be on MY team, he should get the honor of explaining you the game!" Zeke smiles at his grumpy brother.

It takes 20 questions for Cara to understand the game. Uriah needs Marlene's help eventually. The teams split then.

Zeke's team decides to go with the violent strategy. They decide to shoot at the other team as rapidly as possible.

Uriah's team decides to find the best hiding spot for the flag they can think of and then wait in unexpected hiding spots to shoot at the other team.

Eventually they meet somewhere near Uriah's team's flag. There, a fight emerges. Uri gets angry at Christina who is slacking off and apparently talking to Will who is on their opponent's team.

"Get away from him! He is not our kind!" Uriah yells.

"It's just a game, for God's sake!" Will complains and holds Christina's hand.

"Stop it! Cut it out!"

"Or what? Huh?" Will hugs Christina. "Look, she's not gonna shoot me!"

"But I will!" Uriah exclaims and shoots Will right in the stomach. "You are dead to me! DEAD TO MEEEE!"

Will doesn't seem to care. "Do I look dead?"

"No, but you should. Those are the rules! Roll on the floor in pretend pain and then fake die!" Uriah demands. In the meanwhile, Shauna creeps up behind him with an evil grin and shoots him.

"HA! Who sucks at this game NOW, HA?" she exclaims and laughs like a maniac.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Uriah collapses to the ground. "The pain!"

Christina tries to hide from revenge-seeking Shauna behind Will.

"I see you!" Shauna laughs and aims at Christina.

She doesn't seem nearly as amused. "Can you not?"

"No can do!" Shauna shakes her head.

"Please, just… just go shoot someone else? I don't even feel like playing this game now!"

"Really, Shauna! Stop it!" Will says, lifting his head up from the floor.

"Shut up, you're dead!" Shauna yells.

After Shauna almost shoots, she falls to the ground.

"BOOSH!" Grace says and walks away.

"You hurt me!" Shauna squeals.

"That's how it's done, son!" Grace turns around one more time to say that and then she really walks away.

Soon, everyone but Zeke and Christina is 'dead'. First, he doesn't even realize she hasn't been shot, so he victoriously strolls to the other team's hiding spot.

But 'dead' Uri crawls to Christina.

"Hello there."

"What do you want, Uriah?"

"I don't want anything. I NEED you to shoot Zeke!" he says in a weak voice and coughs.

"YOU ARE NOT DEAD, SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!" she says, annoyed.

"Ah, if you knew what it's like to die…" he says melodramatically.

"No. I already told Shauna I'm not playing this game."

"My good, brave child- listen to me!" Uriah raises his index finger. "You have the power to win! So you gotta go out there and shine!"

"I don't wanna shine!"

"But it's not a choice!"

"But it is!"

"But it-"

He is interrupted by the sound of Zeke's team cheering.

"They found the flag?"

"Affirmative."

"This is all your fault Christina!" Uriah now feels free to stand up and stop acting dead.

Will stands up as well. "You watch who you're talking to like that!"

"She abandoned us when we needed her!" Uriah doesn't care about Will's warning.

"You've been warned!" Will says darkly and shoots Uriah in the forehead. There is now blue paint splattered all over it.

"This isn't over!" he warns them, pointing a shaking finger at the couple. He walks away, trying to flip his hair as he does.

Zeke calls for them to gather by the train, because it is zip-lining time. The group is mostly very cheerful after the game and they chat happily on the train, but Uriah is in a bad mood.

"Zeke. I need to talk to you!"

Zeke is far too busy telling a joke to Edward and Tori to talk to his brother.

Uriah decides to talk to Four instead.

"Hey. Four."

"What, Uri?"

"We got a situation here!" Uriah whispers in a secret agent voice.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So… what is it?"

"It's Christina and Will. They won't participate in my rockin' party activities!"

"How?"

"They're acting like before when you asked that Never Have I Ever question!"

"Damn… They're still mad at me. You better not tell Tris!"

"But they are not only mad at you, my friend. They also have something against ME! You think I have this blue forehead for fun?"

"Yeah, I was just gonna ask why…" Four starts giggling. "Listen to this- I was gonna ask…" his laughter gets the best of him.

Uriah patiently waits for his 5-minute laugh-attack to be over.

"I was gonna ask- and get this- Why… Why so blue!" Four laughs again.

"That's not… not even that funny…" Uriah says more to himself then to Four.

"Anyways, since Will did this to me," Uriah says pointing at his blue forehead. "I shall seek revenge!" he continues.

"Well what are you gonna do?"

"I say we…" Uriah crosses his neck with his finger and does a sound effect.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Four jumps as he realizes he is talking to a potential murderer.

"What?"

"WHAT? YOU ASK WHAT? YOU'RE CRAZY!" Four says. Suddenly, all eyes are on him.

"Four, it's only his favorite plushie!"

"Uhm… Excuse me?" Four is confused.

"I wanna get rid of Will's favourite plush animal!"  
"Will has plush animals?"  
"Oh, yeah! Tons of them!"  
"Uriah, I just got an idea on how to seek revenge!"

Four whispers the simple but powerful plan to Uriah and they both giggle.

Uriah clears his throat.

"Alright, LISTEN UP, EVERYBODY!" Uriah exclaims loudly and everybody stares at him. "I've got something to say." He starts and everybody smiles since they're expecting another love song for Marlene. "I want to share some very important information about a certain person with you today. You may not know this but…" he takes a deep breath and giggles "Will, a trusted member of Dauntless, has a collection of plushies."

The crowd bursts into laughter while Will's face turns red both with embarrassment and anger.

"I told you that in confidence!" he snaps.

"Dude, you asked for it!" Uriah laughs.

Christina suddenly looks even worse. She seems almost depressed with anger, if that is somehow possible. Will, who is standing close to her, as always, pulls her into a hug and shakes his head disapprovingly at Uriah.

"See? They're doing that same thing again! They wanna guilt-trip us!" Uriah says to Four.

"It's like they're not even trying to forgive me!"

"Us!" Uriah corrects him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Four glares at them angrily. Tris leans on the wall next to him and smiles.

"Hi!" she says.

"Hey… did you hear…" Four starts.

Tris nods slowly. "Yeah… Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I… don't know. I thought I'd just ruin the day for you. Besides, I feel like they're not mad at you at all. It's just me."

"And me!" Uriah ads and nods.

"But did you see what happened during Never Have I Ever? Maybe they don't wanna admit it, but they ARE, for some reason, mad at me!" Tris continues.

"Well they shouldn't be. Oh! We're here, time to jump!" Four says. He takes Tris' hand and they jump off the train together.

Everyone follows Zeke to the top of the building, where the zip line is waiting for them.

"Can I go first?" Edward asks. "I've never zip-lined but it looks awesome!"

"Ok!" Zeke says and prepares Edward for zip-lining. With a little help of Uriah, he pushes him off and there goes Edward. He screams for a while, but soon they here him say _whoo_, which means he's having a good time.

Uriah turns to Will and Christina with a mischievous smile. "Huh… Maybe one of you would like to go second? You know, since you haven't been doing ANYTHING I put an effort to organize into today?"

Four comes closer to hear their response.

They look confused and pressured.

"Maybe we don't do those things because we just don't like them?" Will asks.

"You joined Dauntless for God's sake! I mean, I can't even recognize you two anymore! Where is your spirit?" Four almost yells.

"How can we have any spirit if you keep acting like an idiot?!" Will raises his voice as well.

Everyone stares. Well, except Edward who is still screaming his lungs out.

"Will… don't be rude…" Christina says quietly.

"Excuse me? Now you finally notice how rude he's been acting?!" Four exclaims. "And you! You too! Both of you have no respect for the effort Uriah has put into this party! And, I mean, first you ignore us all for a week- I understand why you didn't want to talk to ME but it's unfair to the others because they didn't do ANYTHING to you! And then when you finally decide to crawl out of your room you act like some royalty that needs to be treated differently! Like we're all boring to you!" Four gasps for air. "And don't get me started on how worried Tris was! And then you don't even talk to her all day and… and… AND I WANTED TO APOLOGIZE! I SWEAR I WAS GONNA APOLOGIZE FOR THAT DAY! But how can I when you don't even give me a chance! And also, also- you shouldn't be mad at Tris because she's been worried sick! And she even prepared a couples party and made pizza and it tasted like rubber because she can't cook! But she cooked! For you guys!" Four almost bursts into tears, that's how emotional he got.

Tris is, in the meanwhile, looking slightly offended because, DANG IT! She thought she could cook, man!

But Four goes on. "And you know what? I think you are the one we should be mad at, because you're acting like selfish little kids right now! And I've been trying to tell this to Tris- I think she shouldn't worry at all. I think she should be happy that you don't want to talk to her anymore. Because, you know what? If you are really unable to forgive me for those stupid implications I made then YOU ARE NOT FRIENDS OF MINE OR OF TRIS' OR OF ANYONE'S!"

And apparently, he's done. Everyone's eyes shift from Four to Will and Christina.

For a minute, nothing happens. Then, out of nowhere, Christina starts sobbing, then her sobbing turns into a river of tears. She doesn't say anything, she only buries her head in Will's shoulder.

"Shhh, Christina… It's OK… Everything's OK…" Will whispers.

Four stares blankly, with his mouth open.

"I'm sorry!" Christina cries loudly. "Tris, Four, everyone! I'm really…really sorry!" she's crying so hard she can barely speak. "I… I… I'm not mad at you!"

Suddenly, Tris falls into the whirlpool of emotions. Not even a second passes and she's swimming in her own little puddle of tears.

"I can't do this anymore!" Christina says- well, cries- to Will.

"Me neither! I'm not ready for this!" he starts crying too.

"What's going on?" Four is confused. Tris grabs his arm and shakes it in depression.

"Emotions' what's going on!" she cries.

"Tris…" Christina sobs and pulls Tris into a hug. They cry on each other's shoulders.

"By the way, I feel like I should tell you something…" Zeke starts nervously. "Um… Christina and Will originally didn't want to come to the party after I told them you were coming!" he tells Four.

"Why didn't you tell me that?!"

"I'm sorry… I disappointed you!" Zeke starts crying too, and hugs Four.

"Never Have I Ever been so confused in my life!" Four says and taps his best friend on the shoulder.

* * *

**What do you think is going on? Why all the emotions? WHY? **

**And also- when Fernando introduces himself there's a Gravity Falls reference somewhere in there. Just so you know I'm not copying something off a show... The part when he says: ''There are some who call me Fernando. This is because Fernando is my name" was based off a dialogue in GF :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just have 2 things to say: 1) thank you all for your kind reviews, they are really encouraging and inspirational and... just very helpful! They mean a lot to me and I'm just really glad that you guys like the story so much. 2) I'm SUPER sorry for not updating for so long. I have to admit that I had a writer's block. I knew what's gonna happen next but I didn't know how to write it so it's not boring and too confusing. But thankfully, my writer's block is over and I'll be updating with my regular speed now :)**

**Anyway,**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, the girls- Will and Zeke included- calm down and Four demands an explanation.

Christina and Will look uncomfortable.

"Um…" Christina starts. She looks at Will.

"What? You're not gonna tell them… right?" he asks.

"Not gonna tell us what?" Tris is confused.

"Well, the reason it seemed like we're mad at you guys!" Christina explains.

"Yeah, if you're not actually mad at us then what was all the avoiding everybody stuff?" Four asks.

"Could you just excuse us for a minute?" Will says pulling Christina away from the crowd that has gathered around them.

People nod, so Will and Christina go have a talk in private. In this case that's actually just the other side of the building and is therefore not very private at all.

Will and Christina return, holding hands and looking slightly ill.

"Ok, so don't overreact when you hear it, but we have important news to share with you," Will announces. He takes a deep breath and everyone stares in expectation.

"Um… something… pretty bad has happened to us and we have been really stressed about it…" he starts.

"Depressed even!" Christina admits.

"Yeah… a little depressed. And it has been a though part of our lives… it still is so we… well, we kinda weren't ready for any social stuff. We needed some time alone, and we're sorry we didn't tell you what's going on before but it's a… It's the kinda news that's really, REALLY hard to deliver…" Will continues, his voice shaking.

Christina sympathetically hugs him and puts her head on his shoulder.

"I… it's just too soon to talk about this…" Will says.

"Oh god… Did someone die?" Shauna is the first to speak up.

Will shakes his head. "On the contrary…" he cries.

"What?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You mean like…"

People start asking questions, ignoring each other's words.

Christina raises a hand to hush them down. "Yes. It means… MOMMA'S HAVIN' A BABY-CHILD!" she exclaims theatrically and holds her stomach.

"Momma's havin' a baby-child?"

"What?"

Everyone seems to be more surprised by the sentence itself than its meaning. Chatter erupts.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" Will yells. "She just told you she's having a BABY!" he can barely finish the sentence without crying.

"Will's very emotional over this," Christina explains.

"Christina, are you…?" Tris starts.

"Pregnant? Yes. I'm pregnant. With Will," Christina replies.

Silence.

More silence.

"Nooo!" Uriah says sarcastically. "And I thought you were having a child with Gollum!"

"URIAH! THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!" his brother yells at him.

During all this, Four is looking at the floor like he's trying to put together a puzzle.

"Wait, wait, pardon me! Excuse me, sir! Move!" a girl's voice says from the back of the crowd. She makes her way to Will and Christina. It's Cara and she looks angry.

"Shit. I knew there was a reason I should not have just told you all the bad news," Will says.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU'RE HAVING A CHILD!?" Cara literally yells at him.

Will seems to have ran out of words.

"Um, yeah? What's not clear to you about _momma's havin' a baby-child_?" Christina asks.

Cara ignores her. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Did you skip health class in school?" Zeke laughs.

"I meant WHEN did this happen!" Cara corrects herself, still furious.

"Weeeeell…" Will starts.

"Well?"

"Weeeeeeell…"

"JUST SAY IT!"

"FINE! It was…" Will starts.

"During 30 Minutes In Heaven…" Christina admits.

_Ooohs_ spread through the crowd.

Four's face lights up, his mouth opens in surprise.

"Four, don't…"

"I KNEW IT!" he exclaims. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" he sings loudly and jumps around.

"FOUR!" Tris barks at him.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF VICTORY!" he does a victory dance. "Also, I can't hear you over the sound of MY AWESOMNESS!"

After a long, confused silence, Cara bursts into tears.

"MY BABY BROTHER'S GONNA BE A FATHER!" she sobs.

"Ha ha, that rhymed!" Zeke laughs. He gets punched in the ribs by Shauna a second later.

"Show some sympathy!" she says.

"I'M STILL SO RIGHT! AND IT FEELS AWESOME! Who was right? Four was right! Who-who-who was right? Four was right!" Four keeps singing and dancing and getting lots of angry glares from Tris.

"I hate children!" Cara cries. "I don't wanna be an aunt! I JUST WILL NEVER EVER STOP HATING CHILDREN!"

"Me neither!" Will joins her sobbing.

Christina gasps for so long, she almost chokes. "YOU HATE CHILDREN?!"

"I'm sorry, Chris, I was gonna tell you-" Will tries to explain.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEE?!" she yells and cries.

"This sucks!" Lauren cries, too. We all know she has some crying issues.

Four's singing can still be heard somewhere in the background.

But as if the situation isn't bad enough, Fernando's extraordinarily un-dead head pops up from the edge of the rooftop.

"I'm still here!" he announces. He is surprised as nobody comes to help him or notices him at all, so he has to climb onto the roof himself. He observes the situation in silence.

Suddenly, someone joins them on the rooftop. It's Edward who got back from his first zip-lining. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

After they have managed to calm down enough to explain everything to Nando and Edward, they return home.

Christina and Will decide to invite Four, Tris and Cara to their apartment and discuss everything over some fine tea.

"But, really Four, if you don't wanna get kicked out you have to stop dancing and singing about your oh-so-magnificent victory!" Christina warns him. He agrees to put that off for some time.

In the meanwhile, even though no one has noticed it, he replaces his happy, victorious grin with a much more serious and concerned look.

"That's more like it!" Tris says when she notices his new expression.

"You bet it is. And now we're gonna set some ground rules cause these two hooligans clearly aren't qualified to be parents!" he says.

"What?"

Four stands up and crosses his arms. "Starting tomorrow we're going to have yoga class. Every morning. Then, for Christina we'll discuss DOs and DON'Ts in pregnancy. Both of you will also be on a special diet for the next nine months-"

"Me too? Why? I'm not the pregnant one!" Will objects.

"Shhh! Trust me, I know about this stuff!" Four tells him very seriously.

"Four, do you have a child that I don't know about?" Tris asks.

"Why would I? Can't a man study about pregnancy just for the fun of it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's messed up."

"Well I'll have you know that I used to work at the hospital for a little while, here at the Dauntless compound. And we had to know this stuff! We had to know it alright…" he explains.

"Sorry, Four, but I'm not gonna let you boss me around for nine months! I am a proud, independent woman!" Christina protests.

"You are a teenage girl who irresponsibly got herself pregnant at the age of 16, so shut up and listen to me! I know what's best for you more than you do," Four commands.

"Is he joking?" Cara asks Tris.

"Lately, I have been wondering the exact same thing!" she replies.

"Well, if I'm allowed to say something I'd like to point out that Christina didn't exactly _get herself pregnant_. In fact, I believe it's more Will's fault if anyone's!" Cara says, sending her brother an 'I-hope-you're-ashamed-of-yourself' look.

"Why does everyone keep saying it's MY fault? Getting her pregnant was a team effort!" Will says.

"TMI! TMI!" Cara covers her ears with her hands and shakes her head as if she's trying to get Will's words out of mind.

"Who else said it was your fault?" Tris asks.

"Well, you know, Christina's mother?" Will reminds them of the prank call from Uri's party.

"Oh god..." Christina looks sick.

"What's wrong?" Tris asks, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"The prank call!"

"Oh my god!"

"Yes! What's mum gonna say now that I actually AM pregnant?!"

"Well, we know, don't we?" Four raises his eyebrow. "Sick, sick little man!" he mimics Christina's mother.

Tris and Christina chuckle, but it's too much for Cara and Will.

"Are you scared Will?" Christina teases him.

"Actually, yes. Your mother is the scariest person I have ever encountered. Actually, if I went through my fear landscape again, I'm sure I would now have 15 fears!"

"14? I have only one fear less!" Christina says.

"Aw, you're fear soul mates!" Tris says.

Christina kisses Will and Cara looks like she's going to throw up.

"I better go! I can't take this anymore! All this kissing and children talk!" she says and marches straight out of the room, muttering a goodbye.

"Ah, yes. Children talk," Four says and puts his hands together. "If I'm not mistaken, Will has stated today that he hates children. Now that's going to be a problem since he will be having one himself."

Christina turns grumpy when she remembers the cold, sad truth.

"I don't hate children! I only said that because I was under a lot of pressure before!" Will defensively puts his hands up.

Four gives him an unconvinced look.

"Ok, maybe I'm not, like, the biggest FAN of kids, but I certainly DO NOT hate them…"

Four keeps his eyes on Will.

"I mean… I slightly dislike them. That's all!" Will continues.

"Will?" Four says.

"Okay, I hate them. But is that so wrong?" Will finally admits.

"Yes it is!" Christina hits him with a pillow from her bed.

"Ow…"

"SILENCE! We will discuss everything in a friendly matter here," Four says. He waits for a while for Christina and Will to calm down. He looks at Tris who is observing them with intrigue.

Four clears his throat.

Nothing.

Four clears his throat again, this time louder and faker.

"Sorry, are you trying to tell us something?" Tris asks.

"No. Not 'us'. You," he says.

"What about me?"

"Excuse me, but did you make an appointment here at…" he checks his watch. "At ten o'clock?"

"Well, sorry, Dr. Four!" she says sarcastically and leaves the room.

"Better," Four says. "SO. Where were we?"

"Um… the children problem?" Christina says.

"AH- yes, yes. What I would like to hear from you, Will, is WHY you no like children?" Four stands up an dramatically waves his arms at the '_y u no like children_' part.

"Um… Cause I don't like 'em?"

"Wrong!" he smacks poor Will with a rolled magazine he pulled out of nowhere.

"Ok, if I'm gonna keep getting beaten up here, I'm gonna leave!" he says, frustrated.

"This is a tested and trusted method, don't question it!" Four snaps. "So… huh. Where was I again? Oh, yes- WRONG!" he smacks Will again. "Here you will, along some other things, learn how to answer a psychologist's questions properly. And- hint, hint- this was obviously not the way!"

"Psychologist? Maybe, just without the LOGIST part…" Christina says quietly.

Not much later, she is smacked in the head by 'Dr. Four'.

"WRONG! You don't speak when it's not your turn!" he says. "So, Will, I ask you again- Y U NO LIKE CHILDREN?"

"Ugh… Because… I… " Will struggles, but soon, words start flowing out of him. "Because of their tiny little bodies! Their tiny little hands, tiny little legs… EW! They're like bugs, but WORSE! Know why? Because they're supposed to be HUMAN! And then, they chew on EVERYTHING in their way and…" he shivers.

"Interesting…" Four nods and writes something in a little notebook. "You are aware that, you too, were once a baby?"

Will shivers again. "Don't… Just… don't."

Christina looks crushed.

"And how does this make you feel, Christina?" Four says in a professional tone.

"Well how do you think it makes me feel? I feel like he's abandoning me! I found out I'm pregnant and he HATES children! This is already a terrifying thing for me and to think that he will…" Christina's voice breaks and she starts crying. "… He will never even like our child! I'll be stuck with a little daughter or a little son who will never have a proper father! It's like the worst thing that can happen to me! Well, besides being pregnant at 16…" she sobs.

"There, there!" Four hands her a box of tissues.

"And… and I just always pictured this happy family that I wanted to have… But how can I even have that family if my first child is with someone who doesn't WANT a family?! I feel so foolish… and naïve! Ugh! I hate myself for being such an idiot! I can't believe I got pregnant… I don't even know if I love Will at all!"

"WHAT?!" Will yells.

Four smacks him. "Now, now… What do you mean by that? Are you saying that you are currently in a relationship that you actually don't want to be in?"

Will looks at Christina. She is unable to respond.

"Because if that is so… then I think that… that… Is there something you'd like to tell us, Will?" Four looks at Will.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything, I am simply WONDERING if perhaps the events from the closet were… more your idea than Christina's? Maybe Christina didn't want that at all? Perhaps, the thought of it even disgusted her, and now haunts her?" Four asks.

"GOD, Four!" Christina exclaims.

Four is merciless and uses the rolled magazine again. "It was not your turn to speak!"

"Christina, is he right?" Will panics, his eyes fill with tears, he looks like he's close to an emotional breakdown.

Christina has tears in her eyes, too. "I… Will!" she pulls him into a hug and cries on his shoulder.

Four observes with interest.

"Will, I _do _like you! That's not what I meant when I said that I don't know if I love you!" Christina sobs.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Because… I… I really like you and I don't want to be in a relationship with you if you don't like me the way I like you…"

"I like you! I promise! I just wanted to say that you're my first real crush… I've never liked anyone as much as I like you before, but how can I know that you're the one that I'll spend the rest of my life with?"

"Yeah… I get it. But, I think I could…"

"Could what?"

"Spend the rest of my life with you…" Will says and blushes.

Four is nodding in the background, apparently proud of himself.

Christina just kisses Will.

Four applauds. "Bravo! Bravo!" he says. "Ok… ok, that's enough… Guys, that's enough!" he decides, but they ignore him. Eventually, he has to pull out the magazine again and smack them both with it.

"You know what? I think it would be best if we just ignored my hatred for kids right now. I promise I won't show it and I'll even go to a psychologist about it if you want…" Will promises Christina.

"Oh? Then I'll just make you an appointment… How's Monday working for you?" Four asks.

"I meant a psychoLOGIST!" Will says and he and Christina laugh.

Four grabs the magazine, but Will promises him to visit him every Monday, so Four calms down.

"Now, you two… GET OUTTA MY OFFICE!" he yells.

"Four, it's MY… I mean, OUR apartment!" Christina says. Will looks happy when she says _our._

Four grumpily leaves, but as he walks down the hallways, he tells himself: "It was a good day today, Dr. Four!"

* * *

**Oh, and congrats to those of you who guessed that Christina's pregnant :D**


	11. Chapter 11

** Okay, so I haven't uploaded in a very very long time and I'm sorry for that, but I'm afraid that this is how it'll be from now on. When I started this fanfic I had plenty of time for writing since there was no school, but now there is and there's just too much of everything...! But don't worry, this DOES NOT mean I'll stop uploading, you'll just have to wait a bit longer and the chapters will probably be a bit shorter from now on.**

It's a beautiful, peaceful morning. Christina and Will look so calm in their sleep- like there is nothing on their minds, no baby and no pregnancy.

Then, suddenly…

"WAKE UP!" a male voice screams, a sound of an air horn follows.

Will and Christina jump up, and are surprised to see Four standing in their room.

"I SAID I'D COME TO THE MONDAY APPOINTMENT, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Will yells, instinctively.

Christina can't even find words to describe her shock since it is still very early in the morning.

"Oh this is not about the appointment. This is about your life from now on! Get up! I want to see both of you outside that door in five minutes! GO!" Four demands.

"Leave us alone!" Christina cries and puts a pillow over her head.

Four walks over to the bed and grabs the pillow, smacking Christina in the head with it.

"If you keep on doing that you'll damage my brain, you know?" she mutters.

"GET. UP. NOW!" Four yells and storms out of their apartment. He waits in front of the door for four minutes and knocks on the door. "You better get ready! If I don't see you here in a minute I'm coming in and I don't care if you're still in your PJs cause then that's how you'll have to walk around the Pit for the rest of the day!"

Christina and Will open the door shortly after the message.

"Are you ready to go?" Four asks.

"Go where?"

"Doesn't matter now. Are you ready? Answer my question!"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go have breakfast!"

Four takes them to the dinning room where he has already prepared some food.

"There's no one in here!" Christina notices.

"Yes, most people here at Dauntless usually have their breakfast a bit later…" Four replies, shrugging as they sit down at one of the tables.

"What does 'a bit' mean in this case?" asks Will.

"About… five? Five hours later I'd say!" Four says.

Christina takes a deep breath. "What time is it?"

"Five o'clock!"

"Yes. That's pretty much what I was expecting…"

"Now. You guys have to eat! It is going to be a long, dark day."

"Long, dark day?"

"Here is what your breakfast will look like now. Cereal… Oh, and not the tasty one, too much sugar's not healthy!" Four laughs, amused by himself. "And you will only drink water from now on, we're not going to risk with any juices… That could have unhealthy stuff in it… And guess what? Then you can have all the fruit that you want! Except when I tell you to stop. Too much is too much!"

Christina and Will give him both a confused and angry stare.

"Four, I get why Christina has to be on a special diet… But ME?" Will says.

"Let me ask you something, Will. If you were a newborn child, how would you feel if the first thing you would see is a fat, ugly father looking at you?" Four tilts his head to the side, raising his eyebrows.

"You callin' me ugly?! YO MAMMA'S UGLY!" Will yells at him.

"Now calm down! Calm down! I wanted to say you would be UGLY if you had a big blob of fat instead of your face!"

"Hey, that's rude to fat… I mean, CHUBBY! Chubby people!" Christina says.

"I am trying to make a point!"

"But Four, I'M DAUNTLESS. We work out. We don't 'get fat'!" Will says.

Four silences him with a raised hand. "No… There is a legend… Once upon a time, there was an Erudite. But he didn't feel like he was living in the right place for him! He loved to eat greasy food, especially… donuts." Four pauses dramatically. "Back then, there was a Doughnut faction, just so you know, and that is the place that appealed to our hero!"

"So he was a hero?" Will asks.

"Shhh! I'm telling a story!" Four glares at him. "So, this boy decided to choose the Doughnut faction at the Choosing Ceremony and abandon his family of skinny people who enjoyed Erudite's healthy food. But, alas! Our hero had a big, chubby hand that tended to shake a lot, especially when he ate too much jelly, and when the blood started dripping towards the bowl with dough, his hand moved and the blood ended up on the coals. So the boy had to live among the Dauntless! He proved body weight is not all that there is to him and survived the initiation. But to keep the doughnuts close to him, to remember his favorite food, he got a heart-shaped doughnut tattoo. Here, right over his heart…" Four puts his hands over the left side of his chest. "And that is the famous _'Doughnut Dude Legend'_!" he finishes dramatically.

The silence after his speech is so intense, you can hear the three people blink.

Four looks at the other two with expectation.

"That's nice. Disturbing and weird, but nice… Yeah, um, Four? I'm not gonna get fat," Will tells him.

Four shrugs. "I'd still very much like you to eat healthy."

"I'm still very much not gonna do that."

"No?"

"No."

"But I think you are!" Four says, and pulls the famous magazine out of nowhere.

"Fine, I'll eat," Will takes his bowl of cereal and munches the food grumpily. "This tastes like paper, by the way!"

After breakfast, Four decides they can go rest for half an hour, but makes them go to the training room later. He tells them they will participate in weekly aerobics class.

"There's aerobics class in Dauntless?!" Will yells the question with fury and frustration.

"Now there is- it's for you two! You, Will, are going to be doing more advanced exercises, because you're not pregnant, and Christina will be doing whatever she currently can."

"And this is apparently the only case in which I am not pregnant!" Will crosses his arms.

They are forced to spend two hours in the training room, doing aerobics and having only two five minute breaks. Will faces the newspaper in the process a couple of times.

Then, it's Lunch Time With Four! They get lots of tasteless vegetable meals, and are promised to get meat two times a week.

"But I have to eat meat! It's not going to kill the baby if I do! In fact, I think it would be healthier for the baby if I ate like a normal person," Christina says.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously. Do you even want this baby?" Four asks.

"If I wasn't clear enough- NO."

"WRONG!"

And there it is again- the newspaper.

After lunch, Christina has to 'rest' which means she has to sleep from three to six pm.

"I can't. I'm not tired!"

"You HAVE to!" Four tells her.

"Can I just, like, daydream in a sleeping position with my eyes closed so you can pretend I'm sleeping?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate."

"Oh! Look, I think I'm getting very sleepy suddenly! Good night!" Christina says and closes her eyes, pretending to sleep.

"Wow. Look at how easy that was! And she wouldn't listen to me! _I can't, I'm not tired_. If Dr. Four says you can fall asleep just like that, YOU CAN!" Four tells Will, who just shakes his head. Christina almost giggles when she hears Four, but stops herself before he finds out she's fake-sleeping.

"Can I rest too?" Will asks. "Cause, you know, I'm pregnant, too!" he jokes.

"How about no? You and I are going to the bookstore-" Four starts.

"There's a bookstore?"

Four doesn't bother to reply. "We're going to get you a pregnancy book. Actually, a parenting one."

"When will this end?!" Will says desperately.

"In nine to eight and a half months! See, this is why you need a parenting book. Let's go!"

It has now been 6 months since Christina and Will told everyone they're expecting a kid. And in those 6 months, Four has managed to suck all the life out of them. Will now has under-eye circles that actually look drawn on and Christina's turned into a crying mess. Again.

Today, Christina, Will and – of course- Four, went to the doctors to find out the baby's gender. When they arrived, the doctor was confused at the sight of Four and probably decided he's Will's brother or something like that. You know, to make it less weird. But she probably knew they weren't brothers since they didn't look much alike. Four wanted to come into the doctor's office with them, but Christina demanded they keep him out, so he grumpily sat down in his chair and waited.

Christina and Will come out after a while and Four practically jumps up.

"Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Do you have twins? Triplets? Quadruplets? Five… plets?"

"Fiveplets aren't a thing, Four," Christina rolls her eyes.

"So?"

Christina sighs.

"What?"

"Sorry Four, we don't know the gender yet," Will sais and laughs a little at Four's startled expression.

"How can that be?" Four stuttered.

"Really, and YOU're the pregnancy expert!" Christina shook her head.

"The baby kept turning around, it happens sometimes!" Will explains and shrugs.

"IT. HAPPENS. SOMETIMES?!" Four almost yells.

"God! Calm down, ok? It's fine! Will and I don't mind not knowing. We'll love the baby the same, no matter if it's a boy or a girl," Christina tells him.

"Yeah…" Will agrees unenthusiastically.

"But… How do we decide on the name then?" Four asks.

"Simple, we prepare some boy names and some girl names."

"Ok… Let's see… How about Rosie for girl's name and Stefan for boy's?" Four says it like he thought about the whole thing multiple times.

Christina and Will stare at him with disgust.

"It's OUR baby! We'll pick the names!" Christina yells.

"But you can't name the kid ANYTHING, it could influence it's childhood!" Four objects.

"I think you hanging around him all the time will influence it more!"

"No, that'll help it! I'll be a great replacement parent!"

Christina was kidding when she said the thing about him hanging around all the time.


	12. Chapter 12

**YES! I managed to finish this chapter in, like, two days! Yay for me! But, yeah, what I really wanted to say is, that we're getting to the end of this story and there'll only be 1 or 2 more chapters. But this is not the end, for I shall write more stories and they shall be as silly as this one!**

* * *

So. Four went ahead and invited all of Will and Christina's friends for a 'nice family dinner', as he called it. The purpose of this was to decide what will be the baby's name. Will and Christina said the purpose was to gather suggestions for the baby's name, but Four ignored them.

"How about… MISSISSIPPI!" Zeke says and makes a face that shows he's really impressed with his own idea.

"What?" Christina asks.

"You know, like some kids are named after places... London, Paris, Brooklyn, China,…"

"Mississippi is a river, you know that?"

"Still! It sounds so cool! And it's unisex! If she's a girl, they can call her Missy and if he's a guy, they'll call him Sippy!"

"SIPPY!?"

"Yeah… Cool, right?"

"But… Mississippi's not a name…" Will says.

"Neither was Will a long, long time ago and look at you now!"

"No, no Mississippi. Zeke… just no," Christina ends the Mississippi discussion.

"How about Rock?" Lynn asks.

"Again- WHAT?" Christina asks.

"Oh, come on! We're a modern society, be creative! And we've got rocks all over the Dauntless compound so… why not name a kid after them? Everyone'll think she's the Dauntless-iest Dauntless there ever was!"

"Why would that help her?" Will asks.

"Because being a Dauntless kid I know people sometimes tell you you're not Dauntless enough for your faction and having a cool name can sure help!"

"Sorry. Am I the only one who's concerned about the fact Lynn thinks Rock is a girl's name?" Christina asks.

"Well what would it be? A _boy_'s name?" Lynn asks.

"Most likely, yes!"

"No!" Lynn starts rolling on the floor and laughing.

"What's so amusing now?"

"Rock… A BOY!" Lynn seems to be choking.

"Lynn, are you okay?" Uriah asks.

Lynn gives him a thumbs up and holds her stomach in something that looks like pain, but is apparently amusement. She stands up and chuckles a couple of times. "BOY!"

Christina's not following.

Neither is Will.

"Yeah. Okay…" Christina says.

"Good one, Chris!" Lynn points at her. "Yeah, I'm outta suggestions…"

Nobody manages to speak up after this incident.

"No, but really, someone suggest something!" Four says.

"Alrighty! I think, if it's a girl, she should be…" Marlene starts, then reaches for her pocket. "I made a little list…" she pulls a tiny piece of paper out. "Wait…" she unfolds the tiny piece of paper and it ends up being a human-sized list. She cleares her throat. "So, for the girl names… Sarah, Bonnie, Melissa, Marlene- see what I did there?" she laughs.

Christina nods.

Marlene continues to read the list and after a while, it seems like she has 'accidentally'- as she put it- wrote her name on that list more than one time. When she finishes with the girl names, they count 12.

"Wow… I was really tired when I was writing this!" she laughs.

"Yeah. Sure," Zeke comments.

So then Marlene pulls out the male names list. Nobody really listens to her, until she reads the end of the list. "… James, Dallas, Norman and… Oh! Would you look at that- Marlene!"

"Shocker."

"And MY name is nowhere on there!" Uriah complains.

"Okay, Marlene… Thanks for your suggestions, we'll keep them in mind when naming the kid!" Will pats her shoulder and gives her a thumbs up. Obviously, they're not going to name their baby girl Marlene. Neither will they name the baby Marlene if it's a boy.

"Anyone else got any suggestions?" Christina asks. She looks at Shauna, Uriah, Edward, Tris, Lauren, Al and Grace. They're the ones who she's referring to. Peter, Eric, Tori and Martine were not invited. Actually, Martine was, but she said she's busy. Sure.

"Um… I guess I have a few suggestions?" Shauna says. "But I can't guarantee these weren't on Marlene's list already!" she takes a little note out of her pocket. Everyone is relieved when they see the little note isn't a folded, human-sized roll of paper. "Wait…" Shauna stares at the paper with concentration. "Um… I don't really know how to pronounce these…"

"How did you think of names that you've never even heard of?" Zeke asks her.

"Well, I wanted my suggestions to be the best ones, obviously! So, I went to the library-"

"There's a library?"

"Since when do we have a library?"

"But we're not Erudite!"

People seem to be shocked by this valuable piece of information. Just like Will was that one day, a few months ago.

"Yes. Yes, we have a library. So I borrowed this book with names and I looked for really unique ones! But… But now I can't pronounce them," Shauna explains. "Okay… Um… I'll just spell them! X-C-H-Y-L-E-R, that's the first suggestion… Then there's T-I-O-N-J-E-W-L-N-I-Q-U-E…"

"How many names are on there?" Edward asks.

"Wait- Just two more!" Shauna says. "Then we have S-A-O-I-R-S-E…"

"Sorry- one more question! Which gender are these for?" Christina asks.

"Ha! Like I know! You decide, I can barely spell these!" Shauna laughs. "So, yeah. And then there's this last one. God, I can't even spell this one, it's so weird…"

"Spell it, maybe one of us will be able to pronounce it!" says Zeke.

"Okay… um…" Shauna frowns and looks at the name. "You know what, you try to spell this! I can't, it's impossible!" she hands Zeke the paper.

"Fine…" Zeke takes a look and shoots an angry glare at his girlfriend. "EZEKIEL?!" he shouts. "You can't pronounce EZEKIEL?! You are aware that that's my full name, right?"

"Oh… I thought your name is spelled E-Z-E-K-E-A-L-L-E!" Shauna says.

"Why would my name be Ezekealle?!"

"I don't know!" Shauna says defensively. "At least my version actually has Zeke in it!"

"SHUT UP!" Four screams. "Sheesh… So, who's next?"

"Oooh! I wanna be next!" Lauren raises her hand.

"Go ahead, Lauren," Four nods.

"Okay, so I thought- for the girl- Hope, Melody, Faith, Harmony…"

Christina and Will don't seem amused.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Lauren stops and asks.

"Well… Hope and Melody seem kind of… dramatic? And Mary Sue-ish."

"But wait! You haven't heard my suggestions for the boy yet!" Lauren clears her throat. "Sky- oh, that one also works for the girl- Diego, Phoenix-"

"Stop it, Lauren. It's not gonna work out!" Will says.

"Well I think Lauren has good suggestions! Her names have meaning!" Four says.

"But they're cliché!" Christina objects.

"How about Mystery for the girl?" Lauren says.

"How about no?"

Lauren crosses her arms and turns her back at everyone. "I don't want to play this game anymore!"

Christina sighs. "Let's just ignore her!" she whispers to Will.

"Okay!" Will agrees.

"Well, I have four suggestions! Two for the girls and two for the boys!" Uriah says.

"Ok, let's hear it!" Four says.

"Wait, I wrote them down on my iPhone…" Uriah opens up a document and reads. "For the boys I suggest Michael and Tyler and for the girls, Jasmine and…" he looks startled for a second. "MARLENE?"

Marlene smiles.

"Ok, I swear I had something else here! Marlene wrote this, she stole my phone!" Uriah tells everyone.

"Such accusations!" Marlene gasps.

"Marlene?" Four looks at her with disbelief.

"Fine… I wrote it."

"Al, Grace, Edward- do you have suggestions? And please, if you do, let them be good!" Will asks.

"Well, um… I think something exotic would work!" Edward starts.

"OH goodie!" Christina says, sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm a professional belly-dancer! What did you think I was gonna suggest?"

"Okay! Let's hear it."

"Good. I though, for the female names, Shakira-"

"NO!"

"Let me finish! Shakira, Aaliyah, Esmeralda. And male names- Alejandro, Bailando-"

"That's not even a name."

"I know, but it has this exotic sound to it!"

"Spanish, to be precise. It's not even that exotic."

"Shut up, Christina! It's not like it's YOUR baby!"

"It's exactly like that! It IS that!"

"Hey, let the man finish!" Four interrupts.

"Thank you. So, where was I? Oh! Bailando, Avocado, Guava, Parmigiano and, finally, Pete."

"My turn!" Grace says.

"I feel like this won't be good either," Will mumbles.

"This is all unisex, I feel. It works just as fine for girls, but they're mainly boys' names. Lemme break it down, clown! Drake, Eminem, Pitbull, Jay-Z, Avicii, Guetta and Tupac."

"Um… no."

"You think so now, but in a few years, when everyone will be rockin' the name Pitbull, you'll be oh-so sorry!"

"How 'bout Aquamarine?" Lauren butts in again.

"Actually, I like that!" Christina starts.

"Really?"

"Hell no!"

"Who's left? Al?" Will asks.

"Um, yeah… I don't have any suggestions, but I really like Mississippi!" Al says.

"Not you too!"

"Only like a male name. If it's a girl, then I'd say Marlene's pretty good!"

"You see?" Marlene asks.

Al laughs. "Yeah, um no. Marlene bribed me! I got fifty dollars."

"She's THAT desperate?" Four asks.

Marlene looks really mad.

"So… Zeke bribed you too?" Will asks.

"No. I really like Mississippi!"

"Ha!" says Zeke.

"Well, we're not naming the baby Mississippi!" Four decides. "I believe it's my turn now!" he seems really enthusiastic. "My suggestions, for the girls' names, are: Rosie-"

"You said that one already!" Christina accuses.

"No!"

"Yes! Yes, you did! After the appointment at the doctor's!"

"Let me at least finish! I have more suggestions!"

"Let's hear them then!"

"Ok. So, then we have Rosalie- but I thought you could maybe call her Rosie- and Rosalyn- and for this name, the nickname Rosie works just as fine!"

Christina tries not to roll her eyes.

"And for the boys' names: Stefan, Stefon, Stephon or Stevon," Four finishes.

"Wow, how creative," Will says.

"Mock all you want, but I think everyone agrees that Rosie and Stefan are the best suggestions!" Four tells him. "Am I right?"

Sounds of no particular approval and slight disapproval fill the air.

"I really REALLY like Mississippi!" Zeke says.

"And I like Marlene!" Marlene ads.

A fight erupts.

"GUYS! GUYS, CALM DOWN! SHUT UP!" Christina yells. Everybody shuts up. You don't wanna mess with angry, pregnant Christina. "Did you forget about Will and I? We're the parents, remember?"

"Yeah, and we'll name the kid whatever WE want!" Will backs her up.

"And you won't be able to do anything about it! If we want to, we can name the kid Mississippi or Marlene, or even Stefon, but it's our choice to make!"

"Yeah, and if we wanna, we can name the kid Broccoli!" Will fails in his attempt to make a point.

Four looks really unhappy. "You guys, this dinner party is ruined! Go home, everybody! The meeting is dismissed!" he says, pushing the guests towards the door. Before he, himself, leaves he strikes a dramatic pose. "I hope you're happy!" and with that, he slams the door.

* * *

So it's month 9 of Christina's pregnancy and she's supposed to give birth to the baby soon. Will has always thought she was a crying mess before, but what he saw were in fact just tiny little mood swings. This, now, was hell.

"WIIIILL!" she cries from the living room.

"Just a moment, sweetie! I'm making you hot chocolate! Which you requested a moment ago… Remember?" Will replies.

"What hot chocolate?"

"You don't remember?"

"Oh! That chocolate… Yeah, I've watched, like, five TV shows in the meanwhile… One forgets these things after such a long time!"

She's been acting like a diva for the past month. Every day. Will forgot what it's like to have free time in the meanwhile. Now all he does is serve his girlfriend. One moment she needs tea, the next she needs a donut (which is now allowed for Christina- but not for Will. Apparently his job now is to take care of the mother of his unborn child), then they ran out of tissues so Will has to go to the store, then it's to cold and she needs another blanket…

"Here, hot chocolate with two marshmallows, the way you requested!" Will puts down a plate with hot chocolate and heart-shaped biscuits on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What is THIS?" Christina takes one of the cookies and glares angrily at it.

"I bought you some cookies when I went to the store I thought you might…" but Will doesn't have time to finish his sentence.

"NO! I don't want these cookies, they're gross!" Christina throws the cookie she held in her hand into Will's face.

He takes a few deep breaths to calm down. "Fine, I'll take them back to the kitchen…"

"Was that so hard?"

Will takes the bowl filled with cookies into the kitchen and places them on the table. He eats one.

What's wrong with Christina? These are delicious!

"WILL!"

Here we go again.

"What is it?"

"I didn't say I'm not hungry, you know!"

"What do you need now?"

"Well… You know those gummy bears?"

"Yeah. I'll go buy them," Will says and goes put his shoes on. He grabs his wallet and opens the door. "What flavor?" he asks before leaving.

"Cinnamon!"

"They don't make cinnamon!"

"YOU DON'T LOVE MEEE!" Christina starts sobbing and angrily punching a pillow.

"Shh! No, Christina! I do! I do love you and I'll get you those cinnamon gummy bears!" he panics.

Christina seems to be fine after this. "Okay!"

Will leaves the house and prays some miracle happens, that will make cinnamon gummy bears exist.

Christina switches the TV off at home. She just felt the baby kick. And this time it's not like when she felt it before- this time it's for real. The baby's coming!


End file.
